Waiting For My Real Life To Begin
by catahoula leopard dog lover
Summary: Isa (Bella) was born in the 1900's after seeing the Volturi slaughtering her whole tribe she decides to travel the world and ends up in Fork's where she meets the Cullen's. Bella, Rose and Jasper pairing.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

__**All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.**__

 _Chapter One: Introduction_

 _It is never too late to be what you might have been. George Eliot_

 _Bella's Pov_

 _"What is life if you can't live it for yourself?"_

 _"What is the point in loving people if they are just going to be taken away from you?"_

 _"What is the point in loving if the pain is ten times as painful to lose family members?"_

 _"These are just some of the questions I ask myself whenever I'm alone with my thoughts, which I'm always alone these days."_

 _"_ Oh I'm sorry I should probably introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie I am 21 years old, I have blue eyes and brown hair with blond streaks in it."

 _"You're probably wondering why I'm always alone these days. I'm always alone now because my tribe was killed by the Volturi, you see my tribe could shape-shift into any animal that they wanted and the Volturi saw us as a threat to their Coven so they to make sure that there wasn't anyone left to shape-shift anymore."_

 _"_ Before the Volturi brutally slaughtered my whole tribe I saw one of the vampire's touching all of my people's hands as if he could read every thought that a person has had, its lucky that he can't read their thoughts, that's when the vampire ordered the other vampire's to slaughter my tribe.

 _But the Volturi didn't see me hiding in the brush. You see I have a power that allows me to have any power I want I also have a shield that is mental as well as physical so the Volturi couldn't see or smell me, that is the only reason I'm still alive. "_

 _"I vowed right then and there that I would revenge my tribe even if it is the last thing I would do."_

 _"After the Volturi had left I shifted back to my human form and walked through the village to start digging a grave for my tribe and family."_

 _"_ Once I had buried my tribe and family members I collected all the money I could find and put it into a bag along with some extra changes of clothes then I burned my village down to the ground, I then shifted back into my wolf form, picked up the bag and started running this all happened in the year 1900."

 _"So here I am in a little town called Forks, its in Washington. I am starting at the high school here today."_

 _"I've been in Forks for about a week now I own a lovely medium house on the out skirts of Forks it has three bed rooms, two and a half bath rooms, a lovely sized kitchen with all the latest gadgets, a dining room with a 8 person diner table and a lounge room with two 5 seater couches and a 50 inch tv."_

 _"_ All the bed rooms have double beds with matching bedroom furniture and are painted a lovely vanilla colour. I had great fun shopping in Seattle to stock up up wardrobe and kitchen."

 _"_ You see over the last 115 years I have been living in towns or cities for seven years so I could at least go to school, college and get a job to support myself seeing as I'm immortal or at least I am until I stop shifting but I have a feeling that I won't stop shifting."

 _"I have a feeling that my life is going to get more interesting after tomorrow and I don't know why I'm feeling this way. Its actually starting to freak my out. The last time I had a feeling like this I was nearly captured by the Volturi while I was in Paris."_

 _"But that's a story for another time because I've got to get to school. I'll be driving my ducati motor bike to school. :)"_

 _ _ **(A/N: So this is another of my new ideas for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)**__


	2. Chapter Two: Introduction's

__**All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.**__

 _Chapter Two: Introduction's_

 _Whether you think you can or you think you can't, you're right. Henry Ford_

 _ **Day before.**_

 _Rosalie's Pov_

 _"Hi my name is Rosalie I'm 160 years old I'm also a vampire. I live with my vampire family in Forks, Washington the rainiest town in the U.S.A my family consists of Carlisle and Esme, Edward, Emmett and Alice and Jasper my family also call me Rose or Roza."_

 _"My kind have what we call mates they are basically our soul-mates our other halves to our souls. My family member's all have mates Jaz and I are mates but our mating bond isn't complete we still have another mate out there in the world some where."_

 _"My family and I were all sitting in the dinning room discussing Alice's most recent vision."_

 _"Alice are you sure that you can see anything else apart from that there is going to be a new student at Forks High tomorrow? Carlisle asked Alice"_

 _"I'm sure Carlisle, I can't see the girls future but I do know that she is going to mean a lot to our family. Alice explained to Carlisle"_

 _"How do you know that Alice? Esme asked Alice"_

 _"It's not that I know its just a feeling I got from the vision. Alice explained to Esme"_

 _"So there is nothing that we can do until we can meet this new girl at school tomorrow. Edward said to family"_

 _"Okay well we will just have to keep on eye on the girl and if she means us harm we will get rid of her you are all excused. Carlisle said to the family"_

 _"Okay. The family said to Carlisle"_

 _"Roza what's the matter? Jaz asked Rose"_

 _"Can't you feel it Jazz? Rose asked Jasper"_

 _"Feel what my Roza? Jasper asked Rose"_

 _"_ I can feel a pulling pain in my chest its just like what I felt when you and Ali turned up. I think that we're going to meet our other mate soon. Rose explained to Jasper"

 _"Wait now that you mention it I can feel that pull to. Jasper said to Rose"_

 _"I wonder if this new student is the one coursing this pull in our hearts? Jasper mused to himself"_

 _"Alice can you if this new person is going to be apart of our family? Jasper asked Alice"_

 _"I can't see anything apart from that the new student will be a girl, I can't see anything else even our future's past tomorrow. Alice told Jasper"_

 _"Okay well we'll just have to be on our guard tomorrow and be careful. Jasper said to the family"_

 _Next Day at School_

 _"Woa I that's a really cool bike I wonder who owns it. Rose mused to herself out loud"_

 _"Well we can only guess that it could belong to the new girl. Jazz said to Rose"_

 _"Hey Edward can you hear any new thoughts that you don't recognize? Rose asked Edward"_

 _"No I can't Rose maybe I'll be able to hear the new girls thoughts at lunch. Edward told Rose"_

 _"Ok well we better get to class I'll see you guys at lunch. Jasper said to all of us"_

 _"Jazz what are we going to do if the new girl really is a other mate? Rose asked Jasper"_

 _"I don't know Roza we'll just have to take it one day at a time if she is our mate. Jasper told Rose"_

 _"Ok well I'll see you at lunch. I love you. Rose told Jasper"_

 _"Okay. I love you to my Roza. Jasper said to Rose"_

 _"Hello Rosalie are you alright? Mike asked Rose"_

 _"Oh hey Mike yeah I'm fine just a little tied. Rose said to Mike"_

 _"Oh okay. How was your weekend? Mike asked Rose"_

 _"It was alright I spent most of saturday and sunday fixing my families cars with Jasper. Rose told Mike"_

 _"How was your weekend Mike? Rose asked Mike"_

 _"It was alright I had to work at Dad's shop all weekend. Mike told Rose"_

 _"Oh. Hey Mike do you know the name of the new student? Rose asked Mike"_

 _"_ Ah yeah her name is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Isa. Mike told Rose"

 _"Why do you want to know her name? Mike asked Rose"_

 _"Oh ah I was just interested that's all. Rose explained to Mike"_

 _"Oh okay well I guess I'll see you at lunch. Mike said to Rose"_

 _"Yeah okay bye Mike. Rose to Mike"_

 _"Bye Rose. Mike said to Rose"_

 _ _ **(A/N: So this is another of my new ideas for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)**__


	3. Chapter Three: Mate's?

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Three: Mate's?_

 _There are times in life where you get a shock. - Gillian Selby_

 _Rosalie's Pov_

 _"Hey Roza are you alright? Jasper asked Rose"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about the conversation I had with Mike in English. Rose explained to Jasper"_

 _"Oh did you happen to find out anything about the new girl? Jasper asked Rose"_

 _"_ Ah yeah her name is Isabella but she prefers to be called Isa. Rose told Jasper"

 _"Oh. How's your chest? Jasper asked Rose"_

 _"_ It doesn't actually hurt at the moment. It's really weird it's as if our mate is in the lunchroom with us. Rose said to Jasper"

 _"Yeah maybe. My chest is the same. Jasper said to Rose_

 _"Hey guys what's that god awful smell? Alice asked us"_

 _"What smell Alice? Rose and Jasper asked Alice"_

 _"It smells like wet dog. Alice told Rose and Jasper"_

 _"Well we can't smell it. Jaz said to the group"_

 _"Hey guys why's that human coming over to us? Emmett asked the group"_

 _"I don't know I can't hear her thoughts. Edward told us"_

 _"Well why don't we ask her? Emmett asked us"_

 _"Well it won't hurt to ask her. Alice said to us"_

 _"Hi can we help you? What's your name? Alice asked the girl"_

 _"No you can't but these two can. My name is Isa. Isa told Alice while pointing at Rose and Jasper"_

 _"How can we help you Isa? Rose and Jasper asked Isa"_

 _"Our names are Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward. Rose told Isa"_

 _"I knew it. Isa muttered to herself"_

 _"You know what Isa? Alice asked Isa"_

 _"Rose and Jasper are my mates. Isa explained to Alice"_

 _"How could you know that? Edward asked Isa"_

 _"Maybe we should take this conversation to a more private setting. Isa suggested to us"_

 _"Ah yeah your right. Alice said to Isa"_

 _"_ How about we go to our place I imagine that Carlisle and Esme will want to be there for the conversation. Alice suggested to us and Isa"

 _"Ah would you be alright to follow behind us Isa? Edward asked Isa"_

 _"Ah yeah that's alright. Isa said to Edward"_

 _"Who are Carlisle and Esme? Isa asked us"_

 _"Carlisle and Esme are our parents. Rose explained to Isa"_

 _"Oh okay. Isa mused"_

 _"So are we going or not? Isa asked us"_

 _"Ah yeah let's go. Alice said to Isa"_

 _"Isa is that your bike? Rose asked Isa"_

 _"Yeah it is Rose. Isa said to Rose"_

 _"Would you like to ride with me Rose? Isa asked Rose"_

 _"Yea I would. Edward we'll see you guys back at the house." Rose said to Isa and Edward"_

 _"Ok. Edward said to Rose"_

 _"Hey Isa why do you smell like wet dog to my siblings? Rose asked Isa"_

 _"Ah that's because I'm a shifter. Isa explained to Rose"_

 _"What? Then how is it possible for us to be mates? Rose asked Isa"_

 _"Look Rose why don't we wait until we're all together before I answer anymore questions yeah? Isa asked Rose"_

 _"_ Yeah your probably right. Take the next left and the continue down the drive. Rose said to Isa"

 _"Woa I love the design of the house, it must have taken a long time for the builders to complete. Isa exclaimed"_

 _"_ Ah Isa my family and I built the house ourselves. Rose explained to Isa"

 _"_ Oh oops I'm sorry for just assuming that you guys didn't build the house. Isa said to Rose"

 _"Hey Isa it's alright you weren't to know that we built the house. Rose said to Isa"_

 _"_ She's right you know Isa you didn't know that we had built the house before Rosa told you. Jasper explained to Isa"

 _"Yeah I guess your right Jasper. Isa said to Jasper"_

 _"Kids what are you doing home? And who's that with you? Esme asked Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward"_

 _"Oh hey Esme this is Isa she is Rose and Jasper's mate, she thought that we should move our conversation to a more private venue so that's why we are home so early. Jasper explained to Esme"_

 _"Oh that's lovely news congratulation's Jazz and Rose. Esme said while hugging Rose and Jasper"_

 _"Thank you Esme. Rose and Jasper said to Esme"_

 _"Hello Isa my name is Esme I'm their mother. Esme said to Isa"_

 _"Hello Esme it's lovely to meet you. Isa said to Esme"_

 _"It's lovely to meet you to Isa. Esme said to Isa"_

 _"Why don't we...? Esme started to say before being cut off by Isa growling"_

 _"Isa what's wrong? Jasper and Rose asked Isa"_

 _"What's with all the growling? Carlisle asked while walking out of the house"_

 _"You...you...r... your one of the Volturi and you helped kill my family and tribe. Isa managed to say between her growls"_

 _"Hang on WHAT? Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward asked Carlisle and Isa"_

 _(A/N: So this is another of my new ideas for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	4. Chapter Four: Shocking Revelations

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Four: Shocking_ Revelations

 _"I like to think that the moon is there even if I am not looking at it." - Albert Einstein_

 _Aro's Pov_

 _"_ Aro what are we going to do about Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars? Caius and Marcus asked Aro"

 _"Well why don't we send Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Felix down to Texas to deal with Maria and her newborn's while we try and figure out where Isabella is. Aro suggested to Caius and Marcus"_

 _"Well I guess that would work, but how are we going to find Isabella we all know that Demitri can't find her because of her shield. Marcus said to Aro"_

 _"Master's we've got a problem. Jane said to Aro, Marcus and Caius"_

 _"What is it now Jane? Aro asked Jane"_

 _"Isabella has shown up in Forks and from what our spy has told us she was seen heading towards the Cullen's place about 20 minutes ago. Jane explained to Aro, Marcus and Caius"_

 _"Well brother's it looks like we're heading to Forks to find out why Isabella is heading to the Cullen's. Aro said to Caius and Marcus"_

 _"_ Master would you like for me to call Carlisle to inform him of your arrival? Jane asked Aro"

 _"Si, Jane g_ _razie. Aro told Jane"_

 _"Of course Master I'll get onto that now. Jane said to Aro"_

 _"Jane can you perfavore send Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi to us perfavore. Aro asked Jane"_

 _"Of course Master. Jane said to Aro"_

 _10 minutes later_

 _"You asked for us Master. Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi said to Aro"_

 _"Ah si Isabella has been sighted in Forks heading towards the Cullen's house so we will be heading out ti Forks. Aro explained to Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi"_

 _"Si of course Master. Alec said to Aro"_

 _"When will we be leaving Master? Chelsea and Heidi asked Aro"_

 _"We will be leaving now. Caius told Chelsea and Heidi"_

 _"Of course Master. Chelsea and Heidi said to Caius"_

 _"Ah Jane were you able to get ahold of Carlisle? Marcus asked Jane"_

 _"No I wasn't Master. Jane told Marcus"_

 _"Well we can only pray that the Cullen's are alright when we get there. Aro mused"_

 _"Alright let's go. Caius said to Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi"_

 _"Si Master. Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and Heidi said to Caius"_

 _Jasper's Pov_

 _Previously_ _ _: "Hang on WHAT? Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward asked Carlisle and Isa"__

 _"What is she talking about Carlisle? Esme asked Carlisle"_

 _"_ What she said is true as you all now I was apart of the Volturi in my early years, in the early 1900's the Volturi got word of a tribe that could shape-shift into any animal that they wanted the master's feared that this tribe would try and move against the Volturi so the master's made plan's.

We then traveled to a small tribe of about 1,500 people on the outskirts of Denali when we got there all the tribe's shifter's were on the outskirts of their tribe waiting it didn't take long before they were trying to attack us so Aro ordered Alec to blind the shifter's while the rest of the guard me included killed all of the shifter's then Aro gave the order for us to kill the tribe he wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any more shifter's born.

But we didn't realise that there was a shifter hiding in the bush surrounding the town watching us. Once we had finished killing the tribe we left and went back to Volterra. 10 years passed before word of a shape-shifter was living in Paris planning revenge against the Volturi that we realised that we didn't kill all of the shape-shifter's from that tribe so Aro put together a hunting party with me leading them and told us to capture the shape-shifter to bring it back to Volterra so that Aro could read its mind to find out how it got away the first time.

 _When we got to Paris we followed the scent of wet dog to a small apartment where we cornered the shape-shifter but she got away we still don't know how. By the time we got back to Volterra the she wolf had gone into hiding again and we didn't hear of her until now. She wolf." Carlisle told Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward"_

 _"_ Oh leech don't leave out the part where you raped me before I escaped. Isa sneered at Carlisle"

 _"You did what? Rose screamed at Carlisle"_

 _"_ You're the reason that the Volturi didn't hear of me for a 105 year's because of you I ended up pregnant at the age of sixteen I also had to give up my children to because I couldn't look after them. I sneered at Carlisle"

 _"YOU BASTARD YOU CALLED THE VOLTURI! Isa screamed at Carlisle"_

 _"Rose, Jaz get behind me. Isa said to Rose and Jasper"_

 _"What why? Rose and Jasper asked Isa"_

 _"Just do it I'll explain later. Isa said to Rose and Jasper"_

 _"Ok. Rose and Jasper said to Isa"_

 _"Well well what do we have here? Aro mused as the Volturi came out of the tree's"_

 _"Ciao Master Aro. Carlisle said to Aro"_

 _"Ciao Carlisle it's good to see that you are alright. Aro said to Carlisle"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be? Carlisle asked Aro"_

 _"Ah we tried to call you before we left the castle. Aro explained to Carlisle"_

 _"Well I didn't hear my phone. So mi dispiace that your time was wasted. Carlisle said to Aro"_

 _"That's quite alright Carlisle. Aro said to Carlisle"_

 _"Che cazzo are you doing here? Isa sneered at the Volturi"_

 _"_ Well we were told that you were seen heading towards Carlisle's house so we feared that you were going to kill him and his family as part of your revenge against the Volturi for killing your tribe. Aro explained to Isa"

 _"Well as you can see he is perfectly fine so you can leave now. Isa sneered at Aro"_

 _"_ Well you see I can't do that now Isabella now that I know you're really here. Aro said to Isa"

 _"Well I can always make you leave Aro. Isa said to Aro"_

 _"Hahahahahahahahaha I would love to see you try Isabella. Caius sneered at Isa"_

 _"Alec if you wouldn't mind? Aro asked Alec"_

 _"Of course Master. Alec said to Aro"_

 _"_ I wouldn't bother Alec, now of the guard's power's will work on me, but your free to try any way. Isa said to Alec"

 _"How would you know that Isabella? Marcus asked Isa"_

 _"_ Haven't any of you realized that you can't smell my scent or feel me here? Isa asked the guard's"

 _"Now that she mentioned it I can't feel her mind or smell her scent Master Aro. Demitri told Aro"_

 _"How are you doing that? Aro asked Isa"_

 _"I have a gift that allows me to hid me mind as well as my scent. Isa explained to Aro"_

 _"Young Edward can you read her mind? Aro asked Edward"_

 _"No I can't Aro. Edward told Aro"_

 _"That's not possible. Isa muttered to herself"_

 _"What isn't Isa? Rose asked Isa"_

 _"I can feel two more mating pulls. Isa told Rose"_

 _"Who are they pulling you toward's? Jasper and Rose asked Isa"_

 _"_ One is pulling me towards King Marcus and the other is pulling me towards Chelsea. Isa explained to Rose and Jasper"

 _"Marcus what do you see? Aro and Caius asked Marcus"_

 _"I see four mating bonds that lead toward young Isabella and two other's and four other type's of bond's that also lead to Isabella. Marcus said to Aro and Caius"_

 _"What are the other four bond's? Everyone asked Marcus"_

 _"_ One is a mother bond towards two children that are not here and the other mother bond is toward's Alec and Jane. The other bond is a sisterly bond towards Alice, Emmett and Edward. And the last bond is a mother bond between Esme and Isabella. Marcus explained to everyone"

 _"Alec, Jane, Chelsea and Marcus do you feel your bond's to Isabella? Aro asked Alec, Jane, Chelsea and Marcus"_

 _"Si, we do. Alec, Jane, Chelsea and Marcus told Aro"_

 _"Wait you said four mate bonds right Marcus? Caius asked Marcus"_

 _"Si, I did brother. Marcus said to Caius"_

 _"Then who else is mated to Isabella? Caius asked Marcus"_

 _"We are. Jasper and Rosalie said to Caius"_

 _"_ Ah that would explain why you're standing behind Isabella. Caius mused"

 _"I'm only going to say this ONCE MY NAME IS ISA! Isa screamed at Caius"_

 _"_ Che palle. Demitri and Felix whispered to each other"

 _"Well it seem's that we will be needing a new King. Aro mused"_

 _"Why brother? Caius asked Aro"_

 _"Because Chelsea, Jane, Alec and I aren't coming back to Volterra with you and the other's Caius. Marcus said to Caius"_

 _"Why? Aro and Caius asked Marcus_

 _"_ Because I will NEVER EVER set foot in Volterra and because of our bonds Marcus, Jane, Alec and Chelsea will be staying with me in Forks and if you value your lives then you will stay the hell away from me, my mate's and family. Isa said to Aro and Caius"

 _"What about Carlisle? Aro and Caius asked Isa"_

 _"_ His life is forfeit and mine to take. Isa said to Aro and Caius"

 _"Wait you can't kill Carlisle without killing Esme. Aro told Isa"_

 _"I would never kill Esme Carlisle isn't her mate they are just pretending to be married while living in Forks. Isa told Aro"_

 _"Wait how do you know that? Carlisle asked Isa"_

 _"I know because I have a gift for knowing thing's just like Jaz's brother Peter. Isa explained to Carlisle"_

 _"Well we best be going back to Volterra we will see you around Marcus. Aro said to Marcus"_

 _"Arrivederci Aro, Caius,_ Demetri _, Felix and Heidi. Marcus, Jane, Alec and Chelsea said"_

 _"_ Arrivederci brother, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Chelsea. Aro, Caius, Demetri, Felix and Heidi said to Marcus, Jane, Alec and Chelsea"

 _"Well what's going to happen now? Emmett asked everyone"_

 _"_ We are going to be getting four more visitors today. Alice said to everyone"

 _"What who? Everyone asked Alice"_

 _(A/N: So this is another of my new ideas for a story. I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	5. Chapter Five: More Shocking Revelations

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Five: More Shocking Revelations

There are times in life where people make mistakes. - Gillian Selby

Alice's Pov

Previously: "What who? Everyone asked Alice"

"I'm not sure who two of the people are but two are Peter and Charlotte and they're coming to see Isa and Jasper. Alice told Everyone"

"Well the only people who know Peter and Charlotte are two of my daughters. Isa mused to herself"

"What do you mean by two of your daughters? Everyone asked Isa"

"Well I have been alive for almost 200 hundred years so after I figured out that I was pregnant the first time I figured I'd be able to have some more children after I gave birth to my first children. Isa explained to Everyone"

"Isa how many children do you have? Rose asked Isa"

"I have 8 children. My two daughters that are coming with Peter and Charlotte are my youngest I had them almost 11 years ago. Isa explained to Rose"

"Don't you mean almost 12 years mama? Lizzy asked her mother"

"Lizz, Lexy your here. Isa said while running over to the girls to give them a hug"

"Of course we mama, when Uncle Pete and Auntie Charlotte said that they were heading to Forks to see you and the Major we jumped at the chance to see you. Lizz explained to Isa"

"Who's the Major? Isa asked Peter"

"I am my mate. Jaz said to Isa"

"Wait your that Jasper? Isa asked Jaz"

"Yeah I am. Jaz told Isa"

"Isa why did your daughters call Peter and Charlotte uncle and auntie? Rose asked Isa"

"Ah because Charlotte is my auntie two generations removed. Isa explained to Rose"

"How is she your auntie? Rose and Jaz asked Isa"

"Well my family originally lived in Texas 2 generations ago then they moved to the tribe on the shirts of Denali. Isa explained to Rose and Jaz"

"Oh. Jaz and Rose mused"

"Well are you going to say hello to us? Peter and Charlotte asked Isa and Jasper"

"Sorry guys. It's good to see you after so long Pete and Char. Isa and Jaz said to Char and Peter"

"Rose, Jaz, Marcus, Chelsea I'd like you to meet my daughters Lizzy and Alexia. Isa said to Rose, Jaz, Marcus and Chelsea"

"Girls I'd like you to meet my mates. Isa said to Lizzy and Lexy"

"Hello Rose, Jaz, Marcus, Chelsea it's a pleasure to meet you. Lexy and Lizzy said to Rose, Jaz, Marcus and Chelsea"

"Hello Lizzy and Alexia it's a pleasure to meet you to. Rose, Jaz, Marcus and Chelsea said to Lexy and Lizzy"

"Liz where are your other sisters and your two brothers? Isa asked Lizzy"

"Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty are on their way here they should be here tomorrow. Lizzy told Isa"

"Really so I get to see all of my children together again. Isa asked Lizzy"

"Yeah mama Ness wanted us to keep it a secret so they could surprise you. Lizzy told Isa"

"Oh Liz, Lexy I would like to introduce you to Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane. Isa said to Lizzy and Lexy"

"Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane I'd like to introduce you to my daughters Alexia and Lizzy. Isa said to Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane"

"Hello Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane it's lovely to meet you. Lizzy and Lexy said to Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane"

"Hello Lizzy and Alexia it's lovely to meet you to. Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Alec and Jane said to Lizzy and Lexy"

"Mama who's that man standing over there? Lizzy asked Isa"

"He's the man who raped me and is the sperm donor that allowed Ness, Ty and Jay to born. Isa explained to Lizzy and Lexy"

"Well then why haven't you killed him yet? Lizzy asked Isa"

"Well I was going to kill him before you, Lexy, Pete and Char turned up but the Volturi turned up, then Rose and Jaz had questions for me so I haven't had the chance to kill him yet. Isa explained to Lizzy"

"Wait the Volturi turned up and you didn't call us? Pete and Char asked Isa"

"Well you didn't really give me the option seeing as Alice had vision of you turning up today so I figured that I'd tell you when you showed up. Isa explained to Pete and Char"

"Hello Marcus, Alec, Chelsea, and Jane. Char said to Marcus, Alec, Chelsea and Jane"

"Hello Charlotte and Peter. Marcus, Alec, Chelsea and Jane said to Pete and Char"

"Wait did you only just realise that thy were standing by me? Isa asked Char"

"No I was just hopping that you meant someone else with those names. Char explained to Isa"

"Now that we are on the subject of Marcus, Alec, Chelsea and Jane why are Jane and Alec here? Pete asked Isa"

"Jane and Alec are here because we have a bond to each other. Isa explained to Pete"

"What type of bond? Pete asked Isa"

"A mother, daughter and son bond. Isa explained to Pete"

"Hmm. Pete mused"

"Well what are we waiting for are we going to kill the rapist? Lizzy asked Isa"

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting New People

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Six: Meeting New People_

 _If it doesn't challenge you, it doesn't change you. - Fred DeVito_

 _Edward's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Well what are we waiting for are we going to kill the rapist? Lizzy asked Isa"__

 _(A/N: Mention of rape in this chapter not intended for people under the age of 18. If you don't want to read this chapter then I will understand. We will also be getting a peek into Carlisle's thoughts later in the chapter to and there will be violence near the end of the chapter to. :P)_

 _"No we're not not today at least I think your sister's and brother would love to have a piece of him don't you think? Isa asked Lizzy"_

 _"Well they did say that if they ever did meet the man who raped you they would love to rip him apart. Lizzy said to Isa"_

 _"How would they rip me apart they're only human mutts? Carlisle sneered at Isa"_

 _"Actually they're not human mutts Carlisle they're vampire, shifter and human hybrids. Isa said to Carlisle"_

 _"WHAT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! Carlisle yelled at Isa"_

 _"Well actually it is because my sister and I are also vampire, shifter and human hybrids. Lexy sneered at Carlisle"_

 _ _(Isa's thoughts: Hey Edward?)__

 _ _(Edward's thoughts: Yeah Isa)__

 _ _(Isa's thoughts: Can you please keep on eye on Carlisle's thoughts for and let me know if he's planning anything?)__

 _ _(Edward's thoughts: Of course Isa.)__

 _"Hey mama can we go back to your house to set up? Lexy asked Isa_

 _"Of course Lexy. Isa said to Lexy"_

 _"You're all welcome to join us if you would like to. Isa said to Marcus, Chelsea, Alec, Jane, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Char and Peter"_

 _"Of course we would love to see your house Isa. Esme said to Isa"_

 _"Are we running or taking the car's? Alice asked Isa"_

 _"Yeah it probably be a good idea to use your cars as it's a bit to far for Liz and Lexi to run. Isa explained to Alice"_

 _ _(Carlisle's thoughts: When we get there all I have to do is wait until Isabella is distracted then I will make my escape and hunt down those abominations that are my children and take them to Volterra for Master Aro to read their minds and then maybe I'll get the chance to rape both the girls maybe even the boy. Oh god even thinking about it makes me hard.__

 _ _I wonder if I could get the girls alone without Isabella ever knowing then maybe I could give them the same treatment I gave their mother. Hmm I wonder if I could convince Isabella to a private conversation just her and me then I could punish her for being such a bad girl for running away and keeping my children from me.__

 _ _Mmmmmm all the thing I could do to her if I could get all her children together with her then I could show the children just what I would do to them if they ever got the idea of running away from me.__

 _ _OHHHHHHHHHH GOD my cock is so dam hard just from thinking about doing those thing's I wonder how my hard my cock would get if I actually got to do all those thing's the last whore I had wasn't nearly as responsive as Isabella was when I took her the first time.__

 _ _I spent a many a night masterbating to thinking about the feel of her tight wet vaginal pussy the way she threw her side to side while crying out in pain while I was holding her hips up while pounding into her tight pussy it was only when her walls started to__ _ _pulsate__ _ _around my cock did I come I came so hard that day.__

 _ _Yes that is what I will do I will escape then hunt down all her children then kidnap Isabella and then I will spend the next months buried in her tight pussy pounding into her while making her children watch. Yep that's what I will do. Oh how I wish I was alone with Isabella my cock is__ _ _throbbing__ _ _to be in her tight pussy.)__

 _ _(Edward's thoughts: Hey Isa?)__

 _ _(Isa's thoughts: Yeah Edward?)__

 _ _(Edward's thoughts: Carlisle's planning on waiting until you have let your guard down before he escapes then he's going to hunt down all your children then he's going to kidnap you then he's going to rape you or his precise thoughts were: (Yes that is what I will do I will escape then hunt down all her children then kidnap Isabella and then I will spend the next months buried in her tight pussy pounding into her while making her children watch. Yep that's what I will do. Oh how I wish I was alone with Isabella my cock is__ _ _throbbing__ _ _to be in her tight pussy.)__

 _ _(Isa's thoughts: Grazie Edward for letting me know.)__

 _ _(Edward's thoughts: Prego Isa.)__

 _"Oh my gosh your hous is lovely Isa what made you chose this colour of white? Esme asked/ said to Isa"_

 _"Well grazie Esme I didn't chose the colour the house was already that colour when I bought it but I did get a kitchen specailist out to put the current kitchen in as the other one was quite shabby and didn't meet my needs. Isa explained to Esme"_

 _"Hey Alice what's the weather going to be like? Isa asked Alice"_

 _"It's going to be sunny all day so my siblings and I won't be going to school I don't know if you will be as I can't see your future. Alice told Isa"_

 _"Ah the reason you can't see my future is because of my sheild. Isa exlained to Alice"_

 _"Oh. Why did you want to know what the weather was going to be like? Alice asked Isa_

 _"Because I have feeling that I need to be here at home tomorrow for when my children turn up something is going to happen. Isa explained to Alice"_

 _"And before you ask no I don't know what's going to happen. Isa said to Everyone"_

 _"Pete I hate you for giving me this infernal b***** gift it's so frustrating. Isa said to Peter"_

 _"Well you were the one that said you wanted to know what my gift was like. Pete said to Isa"_

 _"Well humph. Isa mused"_

 _"Now for you Carlisle I'm not going to kill you yet but I am going toi touture you for you disgusting thoughts. Isa sneered at Carlisle"_

 _"What how do you know... Oh that's how. Carlisle said"_

 _"Char if you would be a dear and grab Carlisle's arms for me please? Isa asked Char"_

 _"Of course Isa. Char said to Isa"_

 _Char and Isa then start to tear Carlisle into pieces while leaving his head and torso still intact before Isa ripped Carlisle's penis off before bruning it. :)_

 _"Now Pete can you please chain Carlisle and his pieces down in the basement please and do make sure he can't put himself back together again. Isa told Pete"_

 _"Of course Isa. Pete said to Isa before doing what Isa asked him to do"_

 _"Well you guys can do what ever you want but my mates and I need some alone time together. Isa said to Everyone"_

 _"Of course Isa we'll go back to the other house and leave you guys to it. Everyone said to Isa"_

 _"Grazie guys we will see you all in the morning. Isa said to Everyone_

 _"Of course see you in the morning. Everyone said to Isa"_

 _"Now that we're alone we can get to the fun parts of being mated. Isa said to her mates"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Alone Time

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Seven: Alone Time_

 _I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen. - Winnie-the-Pooh, AA Milne_

 _Chelsea's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Now that we're alone we can get to the fun parts of being mated. Isa said to her mates"__

 _"Isa do you really have more children after being raped? Marcus asked Isa"_

 _"Yeah I did all my children but two were sired by that... that... that M***********G B*****D. Isa told Marcus"_

 _"Do all your children but two know that they were sired by the same man? Chelsea asked Isa"_

 _"Yeah they do. Isa told Chelsea"_

 _"So who sired the two children that Carlisle didn't? Rose asked Isa"_

 _"_ All my children were created through the violence of rape. Isa explained to her mates"

 _"You don't know who the sire is do you? Jaz asked Isa"_

 _"No I don't I was drugged then after I was raped the man who did it just lift me lying in the street if it hadn't been for Pete and Char I'd probably be dead now. Isa explained to her mates"_

 _"WHAT WHY? Marcus, Chelsea, Jasper and Rose asked Isa"_

 _"Because I had been raped again and I wanted to die, if Char and Pete didn't find me when they did I would have taken my life. Isa explained to Marcus, Chelsea, Jasper and Rose"_

 _"Oh Isa we're really sorry you had to go through that again but we're glad that Char and Pete found you when they did because if they hadn't then we wouldn't be together now. Jaz explained to Isa"_

 _"Can we just forget about it for now please? Isa asked Marcus, Chelsea, Jasper and Rose"_

 _"Of course Isa. Marcus, Chelsea, Jasper and Rose told Isa"_

 _"Isa if we are going to complete our mate bond we will have to mark you, is it safe to do so what with you being a shifter? Marcus asked Isa"_

 _"Yeah it is safe only my mates venom doesn't hurt me without my gift kicking in. Isa explained to Marcus"_

 _"Oh okay. Marcus said to Isa"_

 _Lemon Alert_

 _As Marcus and I started to kiss Roza, Jaz and Chelsea started to take their clothes off as they were watching us. Marcus and I started to slowly undress each other all the while still kissing each other once we were naked Marcus broke the kiss and picked me up then gently layed me down on the bed._

 _Marcus's hands started to roam over my body while Roza, Jaz and Chelsea were touching each other while still watching what Marcus and I were doing. When Marcus started sucking my right breast while rolling my left nipple between his right pointer and index finger I moaned and pushed his head closer to my breast Marcus then switched breasts doing what he did to my right to my left._

As Marcus was sucking my breast I turned my head to watch what Roza, Jaz and Chelsea were doing when I saw that Jaz had his tongue buried in Chelsea's pussy and had his right hand fingers pumping into Roza's pussy I moaned and got even wetter when Marcus, Jaz, Chels and Roza smelt my arousal they all groaned.

It was then that I felt Marcus's tongue on my pussy slowly lapping at my arousal and when he started to pump two of his fingers into me I moaned and arched off the bed to get closer to his mouth and fingers. While Marcus was pleasuring me with his talented tongue I turned my head to watch Jaz, Roza and Chels it was then that I saw the most arousing sight I watched as Roza and Chels come all over Jaz's mouth and finger's which in turn made me come all over Marcus's fingers and mouth.

As I was coming down from my orgasm Jaz switched places with Marcus and started to kiss me when I tasted Chels taste on Jaz's tongue I moaned as Jaz and I were kissing Jaz's hands started to roam my body as his hands reached my breasts he started to roll my nipples.

 _He then stopped the kiss and switched his right hand hand with his mouth while Jaz was sucking on my nipple his right hand had found its way to between my legs massaging my clit my want started to grow again and I started to moan Jasper then moved his head down my body slowly placing kisses all over me._

 _He then spread my legs and began to massage my clit. I writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I felt him exchange his fingers for his mouth. Now I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my second orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights._

 _While I was coming down from my orgasm Roza and Chels were just starting to come on Marcus's finger's and mouth when they came down from their orgasms I moved so I was directly on top of Chels then I started to kiss her while I was kissing her my hands started to roam her body as my hands reached her breasts I started to roll her nipples._

 _Chels pulled away from the kiss to moan I then switched my right hand with my mouth while I was sucking on her nipple my right hand had found its way to between her legs massaging her clit her want started to grow again and she started to moan I then moved my head down her body slowly placing kisses all over her._

 _I then spread her legs and began to massage her clit. She writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I exchanged my fingers for my mouth. Now she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt her coming to a climax and all of a sudden her body went rigid and she screamed as her third orgasm swept her up to unbelievable heights. I then moved up her body and we marked each other making us both come at the same time._

As she was coming down from her orgasm. I turned my head to watch Jaz and Roza it was then that I saw the most arousing sight I watched as Roza come all over Jaz's mouth and finger's which made me moan and groan at the sight.

 _When Roza came down from her orgasm I moved so I was directly on top of Roza then I started to kiss her while I was kissing her my hands started to roam her body as my hands reached her breasts I started to roll her nipples._

 _Roza pulled away from the kiss to moan I then switched my right hand with my mouth while I was sucking on her nipple my right hand had found its way to between her legs massaging her clit her want started to grow again and she started to moan I then moved my head down her body slowly placing kisses all over her._

 _I then spread her legs and began to massage her clit. She writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I exchanged my fingers for my mouth. Now she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt her coming to a climax and all of a sudden her body went rigid and she screamed as her third orgasm swept her up to unbelievable heights. I then moved up her body and we marked each other making us both come at the same time._

 _It was then that I felt Jaz sliding into my pussy making me moan at the feeling of him stretching me. After Jaz was all the way in I started to rock back on to his cock making him moan and thrust at the same time, which in turn made me moan. Jaz pulled back and after a moment Jaz thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed._

 _After several thrusts I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my fifth orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights. As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Jaz over the edge and he moaned to his climax spilled his seed into me, and then we marked each other making us come again._

 _It was then that I felt Marcus sliding into my pussy making me moan at the feeling of him stretching me. After Marcus was all the way in I started to rock back on to his cock making him moan and thrust at the same time, which in turn made me moan. Marcus pulled back and after a moment Marcus thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed._

 _After several thrusts I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my sixth orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights. As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Marcus over the edge and he moaned to his climax and spilled his seed into me. Then we marked each other making us come again._

 _End Lemon_

Ohhhhhhhh. We so have to do that again later. Roza, Isa and Chels moaned to Marcus and Jaz"

"I think we can arrange that. Jaz said to Chels, Roza and Isa"

"Are you guys done in there yet we've got in coming? Pete yelled to Jaz, Marcus, Chels, Roza and Isa"

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	8. Chapter Eight: In Coming

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Eight: In Coming_

 _Why not go out on a limb. That's where the fruit is." Will Rogers_

 _Peter's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Are you guys done in there yet we've got in coming? Pete yelled to Jaz, Marcus, Chels, Roza and Isa"__

 _"Shit. Isa cursed"_

 _"How many are there Peter? Isa and Marcus asked Peter"_

 _"Sixteen shifter's. Peter told Marcus and Isa"_

 _"What? Are you sure Peter? Rose asked Peter"_

 _"Si, it's shifter's as I can't see our future anymore. Alice explained to Rose"_

 _"Marcus can you see their bonds? Isa asked Marcus"_

 _"Si, I can six have bonds to you Isa and the other ten don't have any bonds to anyone here. Marcus told Isa"_

 _"Six of them must be my other children I don't know where the other ten came from. Isa mused to herself"_

 _"The other ten must be the shifter's from the Quileute Tribe down the road I just don't know why they are heading this way. Roza explained to Everyone"_

 _"Well we will be finding out in five minutes. Peter told Everyone"_

 _"Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty? Isa asked"_

 _"Yeah mum it's us. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said to Isa"_

 _"My children it's so good to see you again. Isa exclaimed"_

 _"It's good to see you again after so many year's to mum. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty told Isa"_

 _"Lizzy, Lexi it's so good to see you again. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said to Lizzy and Lexi"_

 _"You to guys. Lizzy and Lexi said to Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Who are the shifter's following you? Isa asked Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"We don't know. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty told Isa"_

 _"What are you doing here leeches and where are the wolves we were chasing we know they ended up here? One of the other wolves asked after changing back (Sam)"_

 _"Watch who you're calling leeches mutt. Roza sneered at the other shifter"_

(Cue the growls from the other wolves)

 _"The other wolves that you chased are standing right beside me. Isa told (Sam)"_

 _"It would be nice to know what to call you ya know? And the vampire's that are here I invited them to come to my home. Isa told (Sam)"_

 _"My name is Samuel Uley. Sam told Isa"_

 _"Why would you want leeches at your home? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"That's no of your business. Isa told Sam"_

 _"What is your name? What do you mean the other wolves are standing by you I only see and smell leeches. Sam asked Isa"_

 _"Hello Samuel my name is Isabella Marie. The wolves you were chasing shifted back to their human forms. To the reason why you can only smell vampire stink is because wolves you were chasing are hybrids. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Hello Isabella. What do you mean they are hybrids and what type of hybrids are they? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"They are vampire, human and shifter hybrids. Isa told Sam"_

 _"What that isn't possible. Sam exclaimed to Isa"_

 _"Actually it is since they are standing right beside me. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Well why would let them live they are abominations. Sam asked Isa"_

 _(Que Isa's growl) "How dare you come on MY land and disrespect MY children you have no right. Isa qrowled at Sam"_

 _"Your land this isn't your land this is Cullen land. Sam told Isa"_

 _"Which in turn makes it mine. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Your children how is that possible aren't you a vampire? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"No I'm not a vampire I am a shape-shifter. Isa told Sam"_

 _"If your a shape-shifter then how can you stand to be around all these vampire's? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"Hang on where is Carlisle? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"That is none of your business. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Why isn't Carlisle's where abouts my business? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"Because it is not. Isa told Sam"_

 _"I can stand to be around all the vampire's here but one without wanting to kill them. Isa told Sam"_

 _"What how is that possible? So who's the one vampire you can't stand to be around without wanting to kill it? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"The reason it is possible for me to be around this many vampire's without wanting to kill them is that they are either my mates or my family. And the one vampire around here that I really want to kill is the one vampire that isn't here. Isa explained to Sam"_

 _"Are you going to introduce your pack to me Samuel? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"Oh of course. Guys phase back. Sam ordered his pack"_

 _"These are my second Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. Sam told Isa"_

 _"Well hello Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin. Isa said to Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin"_

 _Hello Isabella. Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin said to Isa"_

 _"Now are you going to tell me why you were chasing my children? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"We thought that they were people from our tribe that had just phased. Sam explained to Isa"_

 _"And when they didn't stop why did you continue to chase them? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"We wanted to know where they were going and who they are. Sam explained to Isa"_

 _"Why it's not like it has anything to do with you? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"So we could inform the Cullen's that there is another pack of shifter's in Forks. Sam explained to Isa"_

 _"Well as you can see the Cullen's don't need to be informed the Cullen's already knew that my children would be turning up. Isa told Sam"_

 _"If that is all Samuel we have things we need to do so why don't you ran along home now and stay away from Forks? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"Actually there is something. How long are you, the other vampire's and other shifter's going to be here for? Sam asked Isa"_

 _"For how ever long we like. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Why? Isa asked Sam"_

 _"Because when we inform our tribes chief and elders of you guys they will want to know how long you will be here in Forks. Sam explained to Isa"_

 _"Oh right well as far as I know my children, mates, family and I will be here for seven years. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Right well it would be nice if you would refrain from hunting here in Forks and La Push. Sam told Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec and Marcus"_

 _"Of course Sam. Esme said to Sam"_

 _"Thank you Esme. Sam said to Emse"_

 _"Well we will be on our way. Sam said to Isa"_

 _"Ok well bye. Isa told Sam"_

 _"Mama where is Carlisle? Lexi asked Isa"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	9. Chapter Nine: Revenge Is Best Served Hot

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Nine: Revenge Is Best Served Hot_

 _Great things are done when men and mountains meet. This is not done by jostling in the street. William Blake_

 _Chelsea's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Mama where is Carlisle? Lexi asked Isa"__

 _"In the basement. Isa told Lexi"_

 _"So you've finally found him then Mum? Renesmee asked Isa"_

 _"Yep I found him yesterday after also find two of my mates. Isa told Renesmee"_

 _"Oh guys these are my other children Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty. Isa told Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper"_

 _"Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty these are Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Isa told Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Hello Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty. Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper said to Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Hello Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said to Peter, Char, Chels, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper"_

 _"_ Well now that the introduction's are out of the way we can now have a bonfire with Carlisle's piece's. Renesmee said to Everyone"

 _"Esme, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper you guys don't have to stay for this. Isa told them"_

 _"It's alright Isa we want to stay Carlisle deserves to die for what he did to you. Esme told Isa"_

 _"Ok. Pete can you go grab Carlisle's piece's for me p_ _erfavore_ _? Isa asked Peter"_

 _"Of course Isa. Peter said to Isa"  
_

 _"Ty, Emmett can you go and grab some wood p_ _erfavore? Isa asked Ty and Emmett"_

 _"Si, of course Isa, Mum. Ty and Emmett said to Isa"_

 _"Here you go Isa here are Carlisle's pieces. Peter told Isa"_

 _"Grazie Peter. Isa said to Peter"_

 _"Mama do you want me to grab some matches? Lexi asked Isa"_

 _"Si, perfavore. Isa told Lexi"_

 _"Ok who wants to trow the first piece of Carlisle's body into the fire? Isa asked her Children"_

 _"We do._ _Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty_ _said to Isa"_

 _"Of course go ahead just leave his head and torso alone. Isa told_ _Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Si, of course mum. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty told Isa"_

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLE... PLEA... PLEAS... PLEASE... PLEASE STOP. Carlisle screamed"_

 _"Why should they you didn't stop when I begged you to stop. You didn't stop when my family and tribe begged for you to stop? Isa sneered at Carlisle"_

 _"I... I'... I'm... I'm Ssss...sorry. Carlisle cried"_

 _"Your apology is NOT accepted, I hope you a fanabla!_ _Isa sneered at Carlisle's head before tossing it in the fire"_

 _"It's over. It's finally over. Isa said while laughing"_

 _"Mum are you alright? Ty asked Isa"_

 _"Si, I'm alright, I finally got revenge for myself and my parents. Isa told Ty"_

 _"_ Wait you didn't tell us that Carlisle was the one that killed our grandparents. Lizzy, Lexi _Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said to Isa"_

 _"The reason I didn't tell you or show you is because it was my right to get the chance to kill Carlisle after what he did to our family and tribe, I was there guys I saw and heard what they did I didn't think you would understand just how much that affected me to just hide there and not do anything._

 _I've had my parents last words and cry's scorched into my mind since that night it took everything in me not to just kill him when I first saw him. Look I'm sorry my darling children but I did what I thought was right. Isa explained to Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Oh mum, mama if you'd told us we could have helped you. Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty_ _told Isa while hugging her"_

 _"It wasn't your burden to carry. Isa told_ _Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"Look I love you all my darling children and you've helped me more than you will ever know. Isa told Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty"_

 _"We love you to mum, mama. Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty told Isa"_

 _"Isa my mate are you sure you're alright? Marcus, Chels, Jasper and Rose asked Isa"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	10. Chapter Ten: Getting To Know Each other

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Ten: Getting To Know Each other Part One_

 _The best time to plant a tree was 20 years ago._

 _The second best time is now. Chinese Proverb_

 _Chelsea's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Isa my mate are you sure you're alright? Marcus, Chels, Jasper and Rose asked Isa"__

 _"Yeah I'm alright it just feels weird to have finally gotten revenge for my parents, I just don't know what to do with all this left over hatred towards the Volturi I mean it's not like I can walk up to them and kill them for what they did that would just make me just as bad as them. Isa explained"_

 _"Isa I know that you really want to kill the Volturi for what they have done to you but to so you could easily lose yourself while getting revenge. We can't lose you Isa if we did it would kill us. Jaz said"_

 _"Isa why do you use your hatred for the Volturi for something good like training or other things? Roza asked"_

 _"Yeah I guess. I just need some time I'm gonna go for a run I'll be back later and I'll be careful. Isa said"_

 _"Mum, Mama would you like some company? Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty asked"_

 _"No thank you I need to be on my own for awhile. Isa said"_

 _"Ok well enjoy your run. Chels said"_

 _"Woa she's beautiful. Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Rosa, Jaz, Esme, Emmett, Edward and Alice exclaimed"_

 _"Yeah mum really is beautiful in her panther form just wait until you see her in her wolf form mum is even more beautiful in her wolf form. Renesmee said"_

 _"Can Isa really shape-shift into any animal form that Isa want's to? Emmett asked"_

 _"Yeah mum can. Mum is probably one of the most powerful shifter's in the world. Ty said"_

 _"What do you mean? Jaz asked"_

 _"Well mum has a gift that mum calls a sponge so mum can get any power mum want's. Lexi explained"_

 _"Ah. Why don't we take this conversation inside so we can be more comfortable. Esme suggested"_

 _"Si. Everyone said"_

 _"So why don't we take turns getting to know each other. Chels suggested"_

 _"What a good idea Chelsea. Esme said"_

 _"Well I'll go first. Esme said"_

(A/N: In this story Esme didn't get married and she has a past similar to Roza and Isa.)

 _"_ Well as you know my name is Esme. I was born in Texas in 1896, I was born into a family of five. I had two sister's and a little brother, their names were Jake, Anna and Annabelle. Myself and Belle were twins we did everything together. Our parents names were Austin and Isabelle they married young at the age of twenty, they were high school sweethearts and they did everything together.

By the time my little brother Jake was born we were living in a beautiful country home, as we grew up our mother home school us while our father was at work. He worked for a family with the last name of Platt. My father's boss had a son that was the same age as my sister Anna and my father and his boss had an arrangement that when Anna come of age that she would marry his son.

My fathers boss's name was Jackson and his sons name was James. When Anna was 16 James started to court her, he would take her on horse rides and send her flowers. It was just nearing Anna's 18 _th_ _birthday when James and Anna got engaged Our mother, Belle, Anna and I were really excited._

On the night before Anna's wedding I was out in the garden picking some spices for dinner when suddenly James jumped out of no where and knocked me over. He had managed to land perfectly on top of me when I asked him what he was doing he said that he was doing what I wanted him to do. It was then that I realized that he was going to rape me.

I started to struggle but he tied me hands and feet he also stuffed a gag into my mouth so I couldn't scream it was then he started to strip me of my clothes and preceded to rape me after he was finished he spat in my face and said that I was only worth to be used as someones slave to be fucked and abused he then ran off after he was gone I got up and stumbled to the cliff near the bottom of our garden and I jumped.

But what I didn't realize or notice was that my sister Belle saw the whole thing and while I was jumping she had run inside to get our parents by the time I got to the hospital I was pronounced dead it was after being put in the morgue that Carlisle found me and changed me.

After I had woken from the change Carlisle and Edward explained to me what had happened and what I now was it was after a month of controlling my thirst that I went after James and killed him.

 _It was about 7 years before we moved to New York and found Roza. It was then about 50 years before Emmett, Jaz and Alice joined our family. Then we moved here to Forks and found Isa. Esme finished telling her story"_

 _"Woa Esme were so sorry for what you had to go through. Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"_

 _"Thanks guys. So who's next? Esme said/ asked"_

 _"I will. Edward said"_

 _"_ As you all know my name is Edward. I was born in Chicago in 1901 to two loving parents whose names where Edward Sr and Elisabeth Masen. I grew up in a home of privilege where I didn't have do to anything for myself. By mother home schooled me as well as taught me manners and how to be a gentle man.

My father Edward Sr was a very busy business man who traveled a lot but when he was home he would take me aside and teach me all about business. It was seventeen years after my birth when my father became sick with the Spanish Influenza he had only recently died when my mother and I became sick as well my mother and I were in hospital when we were assigned Carlisle as our doctor.

Carlisle had always told me that before my mother passed away she begged Carlisle to do everything in his power to save me so after he had transported my mother to the morgue Carlisle came back to me and bit me.

When I woke up I was in Carlisle's home it was then that Carlisle explained to me what I had became and what my mothers last words were. After I had gotten over the shock I realized that I could read his thoughts when I told him he automatically started to hide his thoughts back then I just thought that he did that to make me more comfortable but after hear about his past I knew it wasn't that he just didn't want me to know about what he had done

 _Over the next 17 years we traveled from town to town before we settled in Texas it was about five years after we had moved to Texas that Carlisle came home with a changing Esme._

 _When Carlisle told me what had happened to Esme and that she was his mate I helped him set up the house to be newborn safe. When Esme woke up I was blasted with her thoughts of her last human hour._

 _As Esme has all ready told you she went after her rapist and killed him then we moved to New York and we were there for about five years when one night Carlisle came home carrying a changing Rosalie Hale._

 _While Roza was changing Carlisle and I got into a fight about why he had started changing Roza it was then that he told me about how he found her. Three days later Carlisle, Esme and I were waiting for Roza to open her eyes when she did she attacked both Carlisle and I because we were both males._

It was then that I heard in her thoughts about her final moments as human that I stopped trying to control her I just let her attack me once Rose had finally calmed down Carlisle and I explained to her what she had become. It was about two months after Rose was changed that she disappeared for three hours it was when she got back that we found out where she had been.

 _I'll let Rose tell you where she went when she tells her story. It was 50 years later that Emmett, Alice and Jasper turned up asking which room they could move into that I found my mates in them._

 _It was another 50 years before we moved here and now we are here with more members joining our family. Edward said after finishing his story"_

 _"_ Woa that's a lot to go through. Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"

 _"Yeah. So who's next? Edward asked"_

 _"I'll go next. Emmett said"_

 _"_ As you all know my name is Emmett is was born in Tennessee to a family of four I had a big brother and a big sister and two parents. Whose names were Jack, Jessica, Jay and Annie. My siblings and I were home schooled our mother while our father worked on the rail ways.

 _It was ten years after I had turned 8 that my parents were killed in a car accident, my siblings were older enough to look after me so while my brother Jay worked at the rail ways my sister Annie finished home schooling me._

It was just after my eighteenth birthday I was out hunting when I was attacked by a grizzly bear. This was how Alice and Jasper found me half dead Jasper bit me to start my change when I woke up three days later Jasper and Alice explained to me what I had become.

 _We spent the next 50 years exploring the world before Alice had a vision of us going to Denali, Alaska and joining the Cullen coven so we traveled to Denali and here we are almost 30 years later. Emmett said while finishing his story"_

 _"_ Woa. Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"

 _"Yeah that was what I said when they told me I was a vampire. So who's going to go next? Emmett said/ asked"_

 _"I will. Then Jasper will go after me. Alice said"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	11. Chapter Eleven: G T K E O P 2

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Eleven: Getting To Know_

 _Each other Part Two_

 _Too many of us are not living our dreams because we are living our fears.  
Les Brown_

 _Renesmee's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "I will. Then Jasper will go after me. Alice said"__

 _"Well my real full name is Mary Alice Brandon I had a little sister called Cynthia I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1886. I had a hard working father he was a jeweler and my mother kept the house, myself and my sister clean and tidy._

 _While I was still human I was prone to having premonitions of the future so my parents put me in an asylum. While I was in the asylum my mother and father were killed in a fire my little sister was the only survivor._

 _There was a vampire at the asylum that helped me escape James when he found my scent, the vampire bit me then he went to lead James away from me and ended up being killed by James in the process of protecting me._

 _My little sister Cynthia grew up, she got married to a jeweler and had a baby girl named Lizzy. Lizzy is also still alive and living in Biloxi. I found out that my parents died in 1898 and my sister and her husband died around 1980._

After waking up from the change I started to have visions of Emmett, Jasper and the Cullen Clan. After I had hunted I found a vampire who told me what I was and the vampire whose name was Ben he helped train me and taught me everything that he knew before we went separate ways.

Then after about 40 years I found Jasper I was waiting for him in a dinner in Philadelphia we then traveled to Tennessee in time to change Emmett. Once Emmett had woken up we figured out that we were mates and mated to complete our mate bond but even then it was as if something was missing until we arrived in Denali to join the Cullen's that we found our other mate in Edward. Alice said while finishing her story" (A/N: Renesmee is in her wolf form so that Isa could also hear everyone's stories.)

 _"Woa. Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"_

 _"Yep. Alice said"_

 _"As you all know my name is Jasper, I was born in Houston, Texas in 1789 to a family of three I had a twin brother and an older sister as well as my parents. My siblings and parents names were, Charles, Lauren, Peter and Lizzy._

 _I had a hard working father he was a jeweler and my mother kept the house, myself, my brother and my sister clean and tidy. During the day our mother would also home school us. It was just after Pete and I's tenth birthday when our sister was murdered we never did find out who did it._

Our parents were grief stricken over having to bury their only daughter it was 6 years after her funeral that the Civil War started it was after Pete and I's sixteenth birthday that I joined the army and Pete join the Navy.

I raised through the ranks till I became the youngest Major in the Calvary. It was during one of the evacuation's out of Galveston that I spotted them standing alone I rode over to offer my help to them.

It was then that I saw their red eyes before I could contemplate what they meant Maria was asking me my name and after telling her my name she said 'I really hope you survive this you could be really useful' it was then that she latched her mouth onto my neck biting me and starting the change.

When I woke three days later Maria was there with her two sisters Lucy and Nettie She went on to introduce herself and her sisters sh then explained to me what I had become and what she wanted me to do.

 _You see when I was changed it was during the start of the Southern Vampire Wars and Maria wanted to create a new born army to re-claim the territory that had been taken from her._

I had been a vampire for about a week when I discovered that I had the gift to control and manipulate peoples emotions it was then that I became Maria's first in command after warning her about her sisters plan to over throw her and take control of the army.

Maria of course killed them before they could exact their plan. I had been in the Vampire Wars for about fives years before I found my brother Peter walking home one night and decided to change him.

After he had finished changing I then went on to explain what he was and who I was to him. He of course tried to attack me for changing him but I had him pinned before he had a chance to. We had been apart of Maria's army for about 15 years when Peter found his mate in a new born called Charlotte I of course let them go because Maria didn't allow mated pairs to live if they were apart of her army.

It was about 30 years later that Peter came back for me and freed me from Maria's army. Peter, Charlotte and I then traveled the country until we happened upon a dinner in Philadelphia where we found Alice and the rest as they say is history. Jasper said finishing his story"

 _"_ Woa. Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chels, Jane, Alec, Lizzy, Lexi, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"

 _"Yep. Jasper said"_

 _"_ So who's going to go next? Jasper asked" (A/N: Everyone already knows Peter, Charlotte, Marcus, Chelsea, Jane and Alec's story.)

 _"I will. And then Lexi and Lizzy will tell their story. Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"_

 _"_ As you all know our names are Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty. We were born in Paris in 1990 as you know are mothers name is Isabella and our sperm donor was Carlisle Cullen.

Two years after our birth mum had to give us up for adoption because the Volturi were still hunting for her and mum didn't want us to be in danger. So after 3 months we were found by Peter and Charlotte and they adopted us as their own even though they knew Isa was our mother.

After we left Paris we went back to Texas. Peter and Charlotte raised us in relative seclusion as we grew we had to go into town to get clothes quite regularly. And while we were living with them Peter and Charlotte taught us everything they knew about the past and the Volturi.

It was after our tenth birthday when Peter came home carrying our mother, Peter told us that he had found her in an ally after she had been brutally raped about to kill herself.

Mum stayed with us in Texas for two years, during those two years she had another two children our sisters Lexi and Lizzy. About a year after they were born mum had a vision of the Volturi coming after her in Texas so she had to pack up and leave all of us with Peter and Charlotte.

 _After our mother left Ty, Jay, Emily, Tyler and I left Peter and Charlotte's to travel the world, it was while we were traveling that we phased for the first time we were near a Reservation in South Africa that their shifter's felt our phase and came out to find us they helped us to learn how to control our phasing._

 _While we were there we made lots of good friends. We haven't seen our mother for about ten years. So as they say the rest is history. Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said finishing their story"_

 _"Woa. Marcus, Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose said"_

 _"Yep. Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty said"_

 _"_ So as you all know our names are Lizzy and Lexi, you also know that Isa is our mother that Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler and Ty are our siblings and that Peter and Charlotte are our aunt and uncle.

Lizzy and I were born in Texas twelve years ago. We don't know who our father is and we don't really care either. Peter, Charlotte, Lizzy and I have been living in places all over the world for the 10 years.

 _A few of the places we have lived in are Paris, Rome, South Africa, South America and Denali, Alaska to name a few. Two years ago we experienced our first phase please don't ask us why as we don't know why._

 _While we were traveling Pete and Char taught us everything they know about the Volturi and everything else. So as they say the rest is history. Lizzy and Lexi said finishing their story"_

 _"Woa. Marcus, Chelsea, Jane, Alec, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose said"_

 _"Yep. Lizzy and Lexi said"_

 _"Now that you guys know each others stories we need to move on because we have trouble comin our way. Isa said while walking through the door"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Troubling Vision

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Twelve: A Troubling Vision_

 _If you want to lift yourself up, lift up someone else._

 _Booker T. Washington_

 _Jasper's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Now that you guys know each others stories we need to move on because we have trouble comin our way. Isa said while walking through the door"__

 _"What do you mean Isa? Jasper asked"_

 _"_ Somebody is making a newborn army to destroy the Cullen to get at Jasper. Isa explained"

 _"What? Why? Who? Everyone asked"_

 _"I only know that the army has been created to kill the Cullen Coven so someone can reclaim the Major. Isa explained"_

 _"There is only one person we know that would create an army just to get the Major back and that's the... Peter started to say"_

 _"MARIA! Jasper growled"_

 _"What no that can't be Maria's dead and even if she wasn't she doesn't know where you are. Isa said while pacing"_

 _"Wait what do you mean Maria is dead? Jasper, Peter and Char asked"_

 _"_ Huh oh yeah I found her with a tracker sniffing around near Peter's house and as I didn't want anyone knowing about my children yet I killed her and the tracker, b***h made awfully easy to kill her as she didn't expect me to be there. Isa explained while still pacing"

 _"Ah Isa even if that is true and I'm not saying it's not but Maria would have tried to defend herself leaving you with some sort of scar. Jasper said"_

 _"Yeah that's where I got the scar on my back just below my bra line. Isa said while still pacing"_

 _Well it's obvious that if it is Maria then she does know where you are but how would she have found that out. Unless of course. But why would they want the Cullen's out of the way unless but that would mean that they would also know about my children which isn't possible is it._

 _Even if that is possible why would they want kill the Cullen's they have nothing to do with my children even if it was about my children it doesn't explain how Maria is still alive I know for a fact that she didn't or doesn't have a gift and I watched her burn. I know that once vampire's are burned that's it for them so how is it that there is a possibility that she is still alive unless?_

 _"Hey Jaz Maria's sisters you killed them both right? Isa asked while still pacing"_

 _"Yeah I did why? Jasper said/ asked"_

 _"Did they have any gifts? Isa asked"_

 _"No not that I know of. Jasper said"_

 _"Isa why are you asking me these questions? Jasper asked Isa"_

 _"Because I have a feeling that both Lucy and Nettie are still alive and they have a gift that allows them to be burned without dying. And if this is in fact true then I believe that they are coming after me for killing their sister and they're coming after the Cullen's to reclaim you as their Major. Isa explained while still pacing"_

 _"But how would they know where you, the Cullen's and I are? Jasper asked"_

 _"Because of Caius Volturi I have a feeling that he will be calling them to recruit them to kill everyone but Jasper. Isa explained while still pacing"_

 _"But if that is fact the what will happen how do they know about your children they weren't here when the Volturi were? Jasper asked"_

 _"I don't know Jaz. But if I am right we need help and lots of it. Isa said while still pacing"_

 _"I'll go call the Denali's and if they would be willing to help us. Esme said"_

 _"I'll go call the Amazon Coven and see if they would be willing to help. Roza said"_

 _"I'll go call Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Peter said"_

 _"I'll go call the Irish Coven. Edward said"_

 _"Em I need you to go call Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven. Isa said"_

 _"Why? Emmett asked"_

 _"Because Benjamin owns me a few favours and I know for a fact that Amin and Kebi won't want to come. Isa explained"_

 _"Oh of course I'll go call them now. Emmett said"_

 _"Thanks Em. Isa said"_

 _"Your welcome Isa. Emmett said"_

 _"Jaz I need you to call the wolves to arrange a meeting please. Isa asked"_

 _"Of course my Isa. Jasper said"_

 _"Isa, Mum what do you need for us to do? Marcus, Chels, Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty, Lizzy and Lexi asked"_

 _"Right now I need for Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels to go hunting to fill up containers with blood for when everyone turns up we are going to need at least 2,000 containers of blood 1,500 of human blood and 500 of animal blood we will also need three fridges to store all the blood in. Isa said"_

 _"Of course Isa, Mum. Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels said"_

 _"Isa do you us to get some blood bags as well? Chels asked"_

 _"Si, perfavore. Isa said"_

 _"Ok we will see you later. Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels said"_

 _"Be careful not to be seen. Isa called to them"_

 _"We will. Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels said"_

 _"Isa Sam wants to know when a good time would be for you? Jasper asked"_

 _"Tell him that we will meet him at the treaty line in 10 minutes. Isa said"_

 _"Alright. Jasper said"_

 _"Ok Marcus, Lizzy and Lexi you will be coming with me and Jasper to the meeting with the wolves. Isa said"_

 _"Are we going to be going in our wolf forms? Lexi asked"_

 _"Si, will be. Isa said"_

 _"Sam said that he and the pack would be waiting for us to come. Jasper said"_

 _"Ok well we better get going. Isa said"_

 _"Isa are we running? Jasper asked"_

 _"Si, the girls and I are going to be going in our wolf forms. Isa said"_

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea? Marcus asked"_

 _"Of course as I am an Alpha I can talk to Sam via the link. Isa explained"_

 _"Ok well I would love to see you in your wolf form. Marcus and Jasper said"_

 _"Ok come on guys we better get going. Isa said before phasing"_

 _"Woa your even more beautiful in your wolf form. Marcus and Jasper said"_

 _"Well thank you my mates. Isa spoke in their minds"_

 _"Was that you Isa? Marcus and Jasper asked"_

 _"Yep. Isa said in their minds"_

 _"Woa that's weird. Any way we better head over to the treaty line. Marcus and Jasper said"_

 _"Hello Jasper where is Isabella and why do you have two wolves with you? Sam said/ asked"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Thirteen: The Meeting_

 _You can't fall if you don't climb. But there's no joy in living your whole life on the ground. Unknown_

 _Sam's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "Hello Jasper where is Isabella and why do you have two wolves with you? Sam said/ asked__

 _"Hello Sam. This is Isabella, Marcus, Lizzy and Lexi. Jasper introduced"_

 _"Why did you want this meeting? Sam asked"_

 _Wolf thoughts:_ _ _Italic's__

 _" _Hello Sam. Isabella said"__

 _" _Is that you Isabella? Sam asked"__

 _" _Si, it is. Isa said"__

 _" _But how is it possible for you to talk to me via the mind link when you're not in my pack? Sam asked"__

 _" _It is possible because I am an Alpha as well. Isa said"__

 _" _Oh right. Sam said"__

 _" _Sam there is an army of 100 newborn vampire's on their way here to Fork's and we need your help. Isa said"__

 _" _What? Why? Sam asked"__

 _" _They were created to destroy the Cullen's, myself and to capture my mate Major Jasper Whitlock. Isa explained"__

 _" _Who is Major Whitlock? Sam asked"__

 _" _You are lookin at him. Isa said"__

 _" _Wait you are saying that Jasper Hale is a Major? Sam asked"__

 _" _Si, will you help us?" Iz asked"__

 _" _Why does the creator of the army want the Cullen's and you dead? Sam asked"__

 _" _Well the creator wants the Major so they want to get rid of the Cullen's and to why they want me dead is because they want revenge for their sister that I killed. Iz explained"__

 _" _Yes we will help you. Sam said"__

 _" _Thank you Sam. Isa said"__

 _" _You're welcome. Sam said"__

 _"Ah excuse me but would you mind not using the mind link to communicate with Sam Isa as we can't use the link our selves? Jasper asked"_

 _" _Sorry Jaz. I was just explaining th situation. Isa said via their mind link"__

 _"It's alright Iz if you have a question ask me to ask Sam. Yeah? Did he agree to help? Jaz said/ asked"_

 _" _Yeah, yeah he did. Isa said/ agreed"__

 _"May I ask to why you are in your wolf form? Sam asked"_

 _"Isa is in her wolf form so her daughter Ren can keep the family in the loop while the meeting is happening. Jasper explained"_

 _"Oh. Why can't the other two wolves do that? Sam asked"_

 _"Well they can but Isa also wants to be able to keep an eye on what is happening at home while we are here. Jasper explained"_

 _"Oh. Sam said"_

 _(Iz phases back so she can talk to Sam herself.)_

 _"Sam care to explain why there are four more wolves here than there was when you turned up at my home? Iz asked"_

 _"The four extra wolves were on patrol when we had our introduction's. Sam explained"_

 _"Marcus my mate do you see what I do? Iz asked"_

 _"Si, I do Isa. Marcus said"_

 _"Mar, Iz? What's going on? Jaz asked"_

 _"The five wolves what are their names? Isa asked"_

 _"_ Their names are Claire, Rick, Angela and Mark. Sam said"

 _"_ How old are they? Isa and Marcus asked"

 _"_ Claire, Ange and Rick are eighteen and Mark thirteen. Sam said"

 _"Why did you need that information? Sam asked"_

 _"Because those four along with Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin are going to join my pack. Isa explained"_

 _"Wait what? WHY? Sam asked"_

 _"Because they are going to imprint on my children and my children won't want to join your pack so they will join my pack to be with their mates. Iz explained"_

 _"Why wouldn't your children want to leave your pack? Sam asked"_

 _"_ Because they love being with me in a pack and they will realize if they join your pack then they wouldn't be able to leave with our family and I when we leave. But when Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin they will be able to leave La Push and come with us. Iz explained"

 _"Oh. Sam said"_

 _" _Mum there is trouble brewing at the house and Ren needs us to come home. Lexi said"__

 _" _Ok. Iz said"__

 _"Jaz we have to go there is trouble brewing at home and Ren wants us to come home. Iz said"_

 _"Ok. Jaz said"_

 _"Sam we are sorry but we have to go my daughter needs us home, Jaz or I will be in touch with more information. Isa said"_

 _"Ok anything that we need to worry about? Sam asked"_

 _"No. Isa said"_

 _"_ Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin you have eight hours to be packed and at my place. Alright? Iz said/ asked"

(Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin all nod their head's.)

 _"Alright come on guys lets get back home before anything bad happen's. Isa said"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I am really sorry for the long gap between updates, this chapter isn't as long as the other's but is kind of a filler._

 _Next chapter we find out what is happening at the house. Also I'd like you opion's on weither you want Iz and her mate's to have a baby together or not. Please R & R.)_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: D B C

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Fourteen: Disagreements Between Coven's

Challenges are what make life interesting and overcoming them is what makes life meaningful. Joshua J. Marine

Renesmee's Pov

Just two more chapter's till the big battle. :)

A/N: This chapter will be from Renesmee's pov from when Isa left for the meeting with Sam and his pack. I'm also sorry it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. Hope this makes up for the long wait.

"Ness what are we going to do while mum is gone? Emily asked"

"We'll mum said that we have some Coven's turning up to day but she said she doesn't know when. So we will be sitting up and getting all the rooms set up for our guests. Renesmee said"

"So I want Tyler, Ty and Alice to go shopping so we have enough food for us. Renesmee said"

"Of course Ness. Alice, Ty and Tyler said"

"Renesmee where does Isa want the fridge's? Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels asked"

"Mum said that she wanted the fridge's for the blood in the kitchen beside the freezer. Renesmee said"

"Ok. Alec, Jane, Alice, Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Tyler, Ty and Chels said"

"Renesmee The Denali Coven, The Amazon Coven, The Irish Coven, The American Nomads and Benjamin and Tia are willing to help and we be here later today. Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Peter said"

"Ok good I'll let mum know when she gets back. Renesmee said"

"Ren what do you need to do now that we are back? Jay asked"

"Jay I want you Emily, Rose and Char to set up the rooms and get them ready. Ren said"

"Si, of course Ness. Jay, Em, Esme, Rose and Char said"

"Edward, Peter, Emmett and Alec I need for you to set up a perimeter around Mum's land so that we can know if someone new is around? Renesmee asked"

"Of course Renesmee. Edward, Peter, Emmett and Alec said"

"Renesmee we are done. Everyone but Edward, Peter, Emmett and Alec said"

"Okay well all there is to do now is wait for mum, the others and our guests to arrive. Renesmee said"

"We've got in coming. Edward said while running up."

"How many Edward? Renesmee asked"

"I think it's the Denali Coven so 6. Edward said

"Ok well get ready everyone. Renesmee said"

"Hello the Denali Coven. Welcome to our home. Renesmee said"

"Hello. My name is Tanya these are my coven mates from left to right is Eleazar his mate Carmen, my sister Irena, her mate Charlie and my other sister Kate. Tanya said"

"Hello Tanya my name is Renesmee, these are my sibling's from right to left is Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily we have two other sister's but they aren't here at the moment. Renesmee said"

"It's lovely to meet you Renesmee, Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Irena, Charlie and Kate said"

"You to. Renesmee, Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily said"

"I'm assuming that you already know everyone else here? Renesmee asked"

"Yes we do I see you have three Volturi guards among you. Tanya said"

"Ah no Jane, Alec and Chelsea aren't apart of the Volturi anymore. Renesmee said"

"Why? Eleazar asked"

"Because they have bonds with my mother and my mother didn't want to join the Volturi so they left and joined with us instead. Renesmee explained"

"Hello Eleazar it has been a long time. Chelsea, Jane and Alec said"

"Hello Jane, Chelsea and Alec. Si, it has. Eleazar said"

"Renesmee we have more in coming. Edward said"

"Ok how many Edward and who? Renesmee asked"

"I think it's the Irish Coven so 3. Edward said"

"Ok. Renesmee said"

"Hello The Irish Coven welcome to our home. My name is Renesmee. Renesmee said"

"Hello Renesmee my name is Siobhan this is my mate Liam and our daughter Maggie. Siobhan said"

"Hello Liam and Maggie. These are my siblings Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily we have two other sister's but they aren't here at the moment. Renesmee said"

"Hello Renesmee, Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily. Liam, Siobhan and Maggie said"

"Ness we have 6 vampire's in coming. Peter said"

"Who? Renesmee said"

"The American Nomads. Peter said"

"Ok. Renesmee said"

"Hello Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Peter said"

"Hello Peter. Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna said"

"Uncle Pete are you going to introduce us? Emily asked"

"Ah si, Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna I'd like to introduce you to my nieces and nephews Renesmee, Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily I have two other nieces but they are with their mother at the moment. Peter said"

"Renesmee, Ty, Tyler, Jay and Emily meet Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Peter said"

"Hello Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Ren, Jay, Emily, Ty and Tyler said"

Hello Renesmee, Jay, Emily, Ty and Tyler. Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna said"

"I'm assuming that everyone here know's each other? Renesmee asked"

"Yeah we do. Everyone but Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna said"

"Well Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna, these are The Cullen's, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rose, then there is The Irish: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, then there's Alec, Jane and Chelsea, then The Denali's: Tanya, Irena, Charlie, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate. Renesmee said"

"Guy's these are Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Renesmee said"

"Hello. Everyone said to each other"

"Hello beautiful. Garrett said"

"Hello Garrett. Kate said"

"Hello sexy. Alec said"

"Hello Alec. Maggie said"

"Hang on what's going on? Tanya asked"

"Kate, Garrett, Esme and Alistair are mates. Peter explained"

"OMG Congratulation's Kate and Garrett. The Denali Coven said"

"Congrats Alistair and Esme. Everyone said"

"Thanks guys. Esme, Garrett, Kate and Alistair said"

"Ah Alec and I are mates to. Maggie said"

"WHAT! Liam yelled"

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.) Happy Valentine's Day Everyone. :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Trouble Brewing

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Fifteen: Trouble Brewing_

 _"Three things that cannot be hidden long, the sun, the moon, and the truth. Hindu Prince Gautama Siddhartha"_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _ _Previously: "WHAT! Liam yelled"__

 _"Ren you called? Isa said"_

 _"Mum, thank god your here. Renesmee said"_

 _"What's going on baby? Isa asked"_

 _"Ah I guess I better introduce you to everyone first before I explain anything. Ren said"_

 _"Ok I'm listening. Isa said"_

 _"These are the Denali Coven: Tanya,_ Kate, Irena, _Charlie, Eleazar and Carmen, the Irish Coven: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, the American Nomands: Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Ren introduced"_

 _"Hello everyone my name is Isabella but please call me Isa, I see that you know everyone here but the people who were with me so I'll name them off. These are two of my mates Major Whitlock and Marcus. These are my two other daughters Lizzy and Lexi. I said"_

 _"Hello Isa, Marcus, Major, Lizzy and Lexi. Tanya, Kate, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar and Carmen, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna said"_

 _Hello Tanya, Kate, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar and Carmen, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Garrett, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Marcus, Jasper, Lizzy and Lexi said"_

 _"Ok so now that we all know eachother. Isa said"_

 _"Ren what's going on? Isa asked"_

 _"Well ah Kate & Garrett, Alistair & Esme and Alec & Maggie are all mates. But Siobhan's mate Liam doesn't like the fact that Alec and Maggie are mates. Ren explained"_

 _"Congratulation's Kate & Garrett, Alistair & Esme and Alec & Maggie. Isa said"_

 _"Thank you Isa. Kate & Garrett, Alistair & Esme, Alec & Maggie said"_

 _"Your welcome. Isa said"_

 _"Now Liam why don't you like the fact that Alec and Maggie are mates? Isa asked"_

 _"I don't like it because I know that Alec is apart of the Volturi and I don't want Maggie to be forced into serving the Volturi just because Alec is her mate. Liam said"_

 _"Well ok I am going to have to correct you with the fact that Alec isn't apart of the Volturi anymore so Maggie won't be forced to do anything that she doesn't want to do. Isa said"  
_

 _"Wait what since when is Alec not apart of the Volturi I know how Aro is? Liam asked"_

 _"Since Marcus said that Alec and Jane have a bond with me and seeing as though I don't want to join the Volturi ever Aro allowed them and my mates to leave the Volturi. Isa explained"_

 _"Oh ok well Magg's, Alec I hope you will be happy together. Liam said"_

 _"Thank you Liam, Papa. Alec and Maggie said"_

 _"Your welcome. Liam said"_

 _"Right does anyone else have a problem? Isa asked"_

 _"No. Everyone said"_

 _"Right good because we have four incoming. Edward, Isa and Alice said"_

 _"Who? Everyone asked"_

 _"The Amazon Coven:_ Senna, _Zafrina and Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptain Coven. Edward said"_

 _"Hello Senna, Zafrina. My name is Isabella but please call me Isa. Isa said"_

 _"Hello Benjamin and Tia. Isa said"_

 _Hello Isa. Senna, Zafrina, Benjamin and Tia said"_

 _"How are you Isa? Tia asked while hugging Isa"_

 _"I'm good how about you and Ben? Isa asked"_

 _"We are good. We were thinking about calling you to find out where you were so we could come for a visit but Emmett called first. Benjamin explained"_

 _"Ah yeah thanks for coming so quickly. Isa said"_

 _"Your welcome. Tia and Benjamin said"_

 _"Ah sorry Senna, Zafrina its just that I've known Tia and Ben for a long time and haven't seen them for about five years. Let me introduce you to everyone. Isa explained"_

 _"It is quite alright Isa we are the same with the Cullen's we have been friends with them for a long time to but haven't seen them in a while. We would love to meet everyone. Senna and_ _Zafrina_ _said"_

 _"Just one question why are some of the Volturi here? Senna asked"_

 _"Marcus, Chelsea, Jane and Alec have left the Volturi and joined my family. Isa explained"_

 _"Ah ok. Senna said"_

 _"Ok well from lift to right we have:_ The Irish Coven: Siobhan, her mate Liam and Maggie, _The American Nomads: Randal and Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna,_

 _The Denali Coven:_ Tanya, Kate, her mate _Garrett,_ Irena, her mate _Charlie, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Benjamin and his mate Tia_ , the Texas Coven: Peter, his mate Charlotte, my children: Emily, Renesmee, Jay, Ty, Tyler, Lexi and _Lizzy and the Cullen's who you already know. Isa introduced"_

 _"Hello_ _Siobhan,_ _Liam and Maggie, Randal and Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar and Carmen, Benjamin and Tia, Peter, Charlotte, my children: Emily, Renesmee, Jay, Ty, Tyler, Lexi and Lizzy and Cullen's. Senna and Zafrina said"_

 _"Hello Senna and Zafrina. Everyone said"_

 _"Isa the pack are coming. Edward said"_

 _"Ok. Is it the whole pack? Isa asked?_

 _"Si, it is. Edward said"_

 _"Ok well they are turning up for training. Isa said"_

 _"Hello Sam. Isa said"_

 _"Hello Isa. Sam said"_

 _"Sam I'd like to introduce you to everyone who you don't know. Isa said"_

 _"Of course. Guys it is ok you can change back. Sam said"_

 _"Ok well from lift to right we have: The Amazon Coven:_ Senna and _Zafrina, the Irish Coven:_ _Siobhan, her mate_ Liam and Maggie, The American Nomads: Randal and Mary, Alistair, Charles and Makenna, The Denali Coven: Tanya, Kate, her mate Garrett, Irena, her mate Charlie, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Benjamin and his mate Tia, the Texas Coven: Peter, his mate Charlotte, my children: Emily, Renesmee, Jay, Ty, Tyler, Lexi and Lizzy and the Cullen's who you already know. Isa introduced"

 _"Hello everyone my name is Samuel and this is my pack from front to back we have:_ Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Claire, Rick, Angela and Mark. Sam introduced"

 _"_ Hello Samuel, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Claire, Rick, Angela and Mark. Everyone said"

 _"Ah Isa? Jaz asked"_

 _"Yeah. Isa said"_

 _"What is wrong with the wolves and your children? Jaz asked"_

 _"OMG. They happened didn't they? Isa asked"_

 _"_ Yeah we imprinted. Claire & Tyler, Rick, Emily & Leah, Angela, Seth & Renesmee, Mark & Lexi, Brady & Lizzy, Collin & Ty said"

 _"Congrats guys. Everyone said"_

 _"Ok so now that we are all here and know each other why were we asked to come?_ _Siobhan,_ _Liam, Maggie, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin and Tia asked"_

 _"We need your help someone is making a newborn army to destroy the Cullen's to get at Jasper. Isa explained"_

 _"What? Why? Who?_ _Siobhan,_ _Liam, Maggie, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin and Tia asked"_

 _"I only know that the army has been created to kill the Cullen Coven so someone can reclaim the Major. Isa explained"_

 _"Will you fight with us? Isa asked"_

 _"Yes we will._ _Siobhan,_ _Liam, Maggie, Randal, Mary, Alistair, Charles, Makenna, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Irena, Charlie, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin and Tia said"_

 _"Grazie, Grazie, Grazie. Isa said while trying not to cry"_

 _"Isa babe are you okay? Marcus, Chelsea, Rosa and Jasper asked"_

 _"Ye... yea... yeah I... just... found... you.. guys... and... I've... been... worrying... what... we... would... do... if... nobody... agreed... to... help. Isa sobbed out"_

 _"Oh Iz why didn't you tell us? Marcus, Chelsea, Rosa and Jasper asked"_

 _"Because I didn't want to add to your stress load what with the war coming. Isa explained"_

 _"Oh Iz you really are silly. Just because we are preparing for war doesn't mean that we don't have time for you you are our mate Iz we are going to be here for you no matter what. Marcus, Chelsea, Rosa and Jasper said"_

 _"_ **Ti voglio bene. Isa said"**

 **"Ti voglio bene you to.** _Marcus, Chelsea, Rosa and Jasper said"_

 _"_ So how many of you know how to fight apart from the Cullen's, Peter and Charlotte who I know can fight? Jasper asked"

 _"We all know how to fight Major Whitlock. Everyone said"_

 _"_ Ok well that has made my job easier. Now what I want for all of you to do is get into pairs to spar against each other now I know that mates won't be able to do that with each other so I want everyone paired with someone who you don't know properly. Jasper said"

 _"Aye Major. Everyone said"_

 _Three Hours Later:_

 _"Ben come on I know you can do better than that. Isa yelled"_

 _"I want everyone to stop what you are doing and watch what I am doing while sparing with Charlie. Isa instructed"_

 _"Si, Isa. Everyone said"_

 _"You ready Charlie? Isa asked"_

 _"Si, I am. Charlie said"_

 _"Ok. Isa said"_

 _"Right do you guys know what I am doing? Isa asked"_

 _"_ You are switching from offensive to defensive while keeping an eye on what Charlie is doing. Ren said"

 _"Si, that is right Ren. Do you know why I am doing it? Isa asked"  
_

 _"_ So Charlie can't predict your moves and counteract them so easily. Ren said"

 _"Si, that is right Ren. Now I want everyone paired with a new sparing partner and practicing the moves I just showed you. Just make sure to trow in some of your own moves from time to time. Isa said"_

 _Si, Isa. Everyone said"_

 _Isa's Vision:_

 _" _We are all in the field that the Cullen's play baseball we have been standing here for twenty minutes before we heard the first tell tale sounds that newborn vampire's are heading our way we all get into our fighting stance's when the first wave of newborns burst through the tree's running straight for us and so the battle begins.__

 _ _We have just finished off the last of the newborn's when Maria, Lucy, Netty and the Volturi stepped through the tree's taking in the battle field and our group. When Aro stepped forward and...? I see that we have a week till they arrive.__

 _Vision End_

 _"Isa, Mum? Everyone yelled"_

 _"Huh? Isa said"_

 _"Are you alright my mate? Jaz asked"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine. I know who is after us now. Isa said"_

 _"Wait? Who? Everyone asked"_

 _"_ You were right that Maria is one of them behind the army Jaz but I was also right about her sister's and the Volturi being involved and that Netty and Lucy have power's. Isa said"

 _"Wait WHAT? Everyone yelled"_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. Please R & R.)_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: T B P T & The B P 1

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Sixteen: Trouble Brewing Part Two and The Battle Part One

It's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. Abraham Lincoln

Rose's Pov

Previously: "Wait WHAT? Everyone yelled"

"How is it possible that Maria, Netty and Lucy are alive if we killed them all years ago? Isa, Jaz and Pete asked themselves"

"Isa you said that Netty and Lucy have power's what are they? Eleazar asked"

"Huh? Oh yeah um Netty has a fire gift similar to Benjamin's and mine, Lucy's power is connected to Netty's her gift makes Netty's power stronger depending on the amount of fire Netty wants to use. Isa explained"

"Wait how is that possible? Everyone asked"

"I'm not sure but the thing that I need to figure is how I'm going to disable their gifts long enough for Jaz, Pete and Char to kill them. Isa said"

"Isa can't you just use your gift that allow's you to steal other vampire's gifts if they are abusing them? Benjamin asked"

"Huh I wonder...! Isa mused"

"Eleazar could that work with a fire users gift if I already have that ability? Isa asked"

"I'm not sure Isa, it might be good to have a back up plan if it doesn't. Eleazar said"

"Ok thanks Isa said"

"You're welcome. Eleazar said"

"Hey Alice can you come here please I want to see if my idea could work? Isa asked"

"Sure Isa. Alice said"

"Now I may I have your hands please as we need to be touching? Isa asked"

"Sure. Alice said while placing her hands in Isa's"

"Now Alec I want you to make the decision to attack Alice. Isa said"

"Ok. Alec said"

"Ok Alice did you see that in a vision? Isa asked"

"No why? Did he make the decision? Alice asked"

"Yeah he did. Isa said"

"Ha it worked. Hmm I wonder. Isa mused while letting Alice's hands go"

"Alec I need for you to make a decision to attack Alice? Isa asked"

"Of course. Alec said"

"Ok Alice did you see that in a vision? Isa asked"

"No why? Did he make the decision? Alice asked"

"Yeah he did. Isa said touching Alice's hand again"

"Ok can you see the future now? Isa asked"

"Yeah I can. Alice said"

"What was that you did? Alice asked"

"I put a physical and mental shield around your mind to block your gift. Isa said"

"So if plan A doesn't work I can move onto plan B, by doing what I did to Alice to Netty and Lucy. Isa said"

"Mother why are the Brother's and the guard coming? Jane and Alec asked"

"If I had to guess they are coming to try and convince you guys to go back to the Volturi and Rose, Jaz and I in turn would have to join to stay with you. Isa said"

"But they know that you wouldn't do that. Jane said"

"Yeah. Isa mused"

"Well I guess we will find out when they get here. Isa said"

"How long do we have Isa? Chels, Marcus, Jaz and Rosa asked"

"They come tomorrow. Isa said"

"So I suggest that we camp out in the field just in case Maria, Netty, Lucy, the newborn's and the Volturi come early. Isa said"

"Yeah I agree so everyone pack up for a stay in the field. Jaz said"

"Aye Major. Everyone said"

The Battle Field

"Now Ben I want you to set up some boulder's on either side of the field that you can use to distract the newborns? Isa asked"

"Of course Isa. Benjamin said"

"Ok now I want everyone who needs to eat to do so, and the one's who need to hunt I suggest you do so just don't hunt anywhere near La Push or Forks the nearest town is Port Angeles. Isa said"

"Ok Isa. Everyone said but Benjamin"

"Ok Isa how do they look? Ben asked"

"They look great Ben now why don't you go hunt. Isa said"

"Ok be back soon. Ben said"

"What about you mum? Renesmee asked"

"I'm going to go hunt with Rosa and Jaz. Isa said"

"Ok see you later. Ren said"

"Ok make sure to keep an eye and ear out for anything call me if anything happen's. Isa said"

"Yes mum, Isa. Ren, her siblings and the pack said"

"Right you ready Isa? Jaz asked"

"Yeah I am. Isa said"

Three Hours Later

"Ok is everyone back? Isa asked"

Si. Everyone said"

"Ok good because the army has arrived early they are about twenty minutes away. Isa said"

"Right places everyone. Jasper yelled"

"Aye Major. Everyone said"

"Here they come everyone get ready. Isa called"

"Steady. Now. Isa yelled as everyone run forward and the battle started"

"Watch each other's back's. Isa called"

"RENESMEE WATCH OUT! Isa yelled"

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. There are only 3 more chapter's till the Epilogue. Please R & R.)


	17. Chapter 17: Author's Note

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry its not an update I am currently writing chapter Seventeen but I am currently stuck on how to write the battle between Maria, Netty, Lucy and the Volturi any help or suggestions would be greatly received.**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Gdselby**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Battle Part 2

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _There is an expiry date on blaming your parents for steering you in the wrong_

 _direction. JK Rowling_

 _Chapter Seventeen: The Battle Part Two_

 _Jasper's Pov_

 _Previously: "RENESMEE WATCH OUT!" Isa yelled._

 _"MUUUUUMMMMM!" Renesmee screamed._

 _"I've got her Isa." Jasper called._

 _"Ren hang on I'm coming." Jasper called._

 _"Ren are you ok?" Jaz asked._

 _"I am now thank you Jaz." Ren said._

 _"Your welcome. Are you alright to fight?" Jaz asked._

 _"Yeah I am." Ren said._

 _"Ok well come on then." Jaz said._

 _An Hour Later_

 _"Make sure you have burned all the pieces we don't want them comin' back." Pete said._

 _"Aye Captain." Everyone said._

 _"Well well what do we have here?" Maria drawled out._

 _"MARIA!" Isa, Jaz, Char and Pete growled._

 _"Well I see I was right about you Maria." Isa said._

 _"How do mean?" Maria asked._

 _"Well if I'm right then Netty and Lucy some how saved your life with their gift's but what I don't get is how I wasn't able to either see or smell them." Isa said._

 _"_ Well that's because we had a physical shield with us back then." Netty said.

 _"Hello Major, Captain and Charlotte." Netty and Lucy said._

 _"Hello Netty, Lucy." They said together._

 _"Why are you here Maria?" Isa asked._

 _"Well I want the Major back and I want revenge on you for trying to kill me." Maria said._

 _"Iz we're surrounded." Eleazar said._

 _"You can come out Aro we know your there." Isa said._

 _"Well hello everyone." Aro said._

 _"Why are you here Aro?" Isa asked._

 _"Well we want our brother and guards back." Aro said._

 _"Well you can't have them." Isa said._

 _"Well I was hoping we could come to an agreement." Aro said._

 _"What kind of agreement?" Jasper asked._

 _"Well we were thinking that if Isabella would agree to come back with us she wouldn't have to lose her life in account for us getting them back." Aro said._

 _"You and I both know that I can't be killed Aro." Isa said._

 _"What, yes you can you're only a shifter." Aro sneered._

 _"Ah that's where you are wrong I am a shape -shifter but I am also a half vampire I also have a fire gift so I can't be killed." Isa said._

 _"Can we get this over with my sisters and I have better things to do than stand around talking." Maria said._

 _"Of course Maria which one of you want to die first?" Isa asked._

 _"Well you can die first." Maria said._

 _"Zafrina, Alec if you wouldn't mind?" Isa asked._

 _"Of course Isa." Zafrina and Alec said while blinding Maria, Netty, Lucy and the Volturi._

 _"Why can't we see." They all yelled._

 _"You should know by now about Zafrina's and Alec's gifts." Isa said._

 _"_ Lizzy, Emily I want you to use your fire gift's to incinerate all the Volturi but Aro." Isa said.

 _"Yes mum." They said together._

 _"Pete, Char, Jaz Maria and her sister's are all your's." Isa said._

 _"Zafrina you can stop using your gift now. Alec I want you to make it possible for them to see but not move." Isa said._

 _"Si, Isa." They said together._

 _"Marcus my love Aro is your's he killed your wife Didyme to keep you in the Volturi." Isa said._

 _"_ You mean you don't want the privilege to kill him Isa?" Marcus asked.

 _"Why don't we kill him together." Isa suggested._

 _"Yeah let's do this." Marcus said._

 _"Alec hun I want you to make it possible for him to see but not move." Isa said._

 _"Si, mother." Alec said._

 _One Hour Later_

 _"Isa everyone's dead but Netty and Lucy." Jaz said._

 _"Okay, let's see if this works." Isa said._

 _"Okay, Emily see if you can light them up." Isa said._

 _"Si, mum." Emily said._

 _"Huh, it worked now all we have to do is clear up, hunt and meet up back at the house." Isa called to everyone._

 _"Si, Isa." Everyone said._

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. There are only 2 more chapter's till the Epilogue. Please R & R.)


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Final Goodbyes

_All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Eighteen: Final Goodbyes_

 _Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all. Helen Keller_

 _Alice's Pov_

 _By the time Alistair, Esme, Edward, Emmett and I had made it back to the house most of the coven's had left leaving The Denali's and Benjamin, Tia left to say goodbye to._

 _"Tan thank you for coming and helping us." Rose said_

 _"Of course Rose but I expect a wedding invertation to your wedding. OK?" Tanya asked_

 _"Of Tan you'll be the first one we'll send one to." Isa said_

 _"Isa it was lovely to meet you it's just a pity that it was in these circumstances." Tanya said_

 _"Si, you to Tanya." Isa said_

 _"Goodbye Eleazar it was lovely to you and your coven." Isa said_

 _"Si, you to Isa." Eleazar said_

 _"Ben, Tia you guys have to come visit me more often I hadn't see you in almost ten years before this problem came up." Isa said while hugging Tia and Ben_

 _"Si, Isa. You could always came and visit us now and again, we also expect an invitations to your wedding to Isa." Ben and Tia said while hugging Isa back_

 _"Si, guys. And you know why I don't come to you guys Amun really doesn't like me the last I came to visit you I almost lost my head because of Amun's anger I still don't know what I've done to make him dislike me so much." Isa said_

 _"Iz you and I both know Amun hasn't been the same since losing Kebi to the wolves that were passing through and you remind him of one of the wolves." Ben said_

 _"Yeah I guess, you guys better get going don't want you to be late back." Isa said_

 _"Yeah bye Isa." Ben and Tia said_

 _"Bye guys." Isa said_

 _"Ali you, Es, Rose and I need to sit down after I propose to my mates to plan our wedding. It's going to be a big affair." Isa said_

 _"Si, Isa." Alice said_

 _"Rose can I talk to you in private?" Alice asked_

 _"Of course Ali." Rose said_

 _"What's up Ali?" Rose asked_

 _"I'm worried about Iz." Alice said_

 _"Why?" Rose asked_

 _"I don't know I feel like she's waiting for something bad to happen or something." Alice said_

 _"Do you see what that something is or what the bad thing is?" Rose asked_

 _"No whenever I try to get a vision on what's going to happen all I see is black." Alice said_

 _"Well we will just have to wait and see what happen's." Rose asked_

 _"Yeah." Alice said_

 _"Ali can you tell me if you get a vision about this thing?" Rose asked_

 _"Of course Rose." Alice said_

 _"Come on we better head back our mates are probably wondering where we are." Rose said_

 _"Yeah." Alice said_

 _(A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait between updates I've been really busy getting ready for and moving. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. There is only 1 more chapter till the end. Sorry for the short chapter. Please R & R.)_


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Forever till the End

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Nineteen: Forever till the End

The question isn't who is going to let me; it's who is going to stop me. Ayn Rand

Isa's Pov

"After the war with Maria, Netty, Lucy and the Volturi everything went back to normal well as normal as it could be considering my family and I are immortal Sam's pack went back to La Push without Jacob, Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin after everything was said and done."

"Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Seth, Leah, Brady and Collin all joined my pack after imprinting on my children. Alec left with Maggie, Liam and Siobhan when they went back to Ireland, Garrett left with the Denali coven back to their home, Alistair stayed and joined our coven.

Jacob stayed with us as well as he ended up imprinting on Jane after the war, Jacob and Jane are planning on getting married in two months time after my mates and I get back from our honeymoon."

"As you have probably figured out I have proposed to my mates and they all said YES. So we are currently heading to Denali, Alaska to the Cullen's residence there to set up for the wedding. My mates wanted to get married somewhere that meant something to all of us."

"Isa are you alright you have been awfully quite for a while? Jaz asked"

"Si, I am fine my mate I was just thinking about everything that has happened to us since meeting. Isa said"

"Alot has happened si but if you live in the past you well end up missing your present and future with us. Marcus, Chels, Roza and Jasper said"

"Si, you are right of course. Isa said"

"It's just I haven't been to Alaska since the Volturi killed my family and tribe all those years ago. Isa explained"

"Isa if you are nervous about going back we don't have to. Marcus said"

"No I'm not nervous just not really ready to face a place that has so many good and bad memories. Isa explained"

"Our sweet mate we will never let you to face anything alone ever again now that we have found you. Marcus, Jaz, Chels and Roza said"

"Si, I know that. **Ti voglio bene. Isa said"**

 **"Ti voglio bene you to.** Marcus, Jaz, Chels and Roza said"

"Guys we are here. Alice called"

"Right Alice and Roza I need you to start moving everything that doesn't need to be outside where we are going to have the wedding and reception to the garage or the workshop. Isa said"

"Si, Isa. Alice and Roza said"

"Chels, Jane, Emily and Leah I need you to go and find 20 tree trunks for the isle and arch way. Isa said"

(A/N: Isa and her mates wedding is going to be set up like Bella's in Breaking Dawn.)

"Si, Isa. Chels, Jane, Emily and Leah said"

"Edward I need you to take Marcus, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Tyler, Rick, Seth, Mark, Brady, Collin, Peter and Ty into town to get tuxes for the wedding perfavore. Isa asked/ said"

"Si of course Isa. Edward said"

"Esme, Char and Renesmee I need you to clean and set up all of the rooms for the guests. Isa said"

"Si of course Isa, mum. Esme, Char and Renesmee said"

"Jay, Angela and Claire I need you to get 1,500 containers of human blood plus 150 blood bags for me perfavore. Isa said/ asked"

"Si, of course Isa, mum. Jay, Angela and Claire said"

"Mum what do you want Lex and I to do? Lizzy asked"

"We're going into town to order the reception food and order the flower's for the brides maids, Roza, Chels and I. Isa said"

"Do you know what kind of flower's Chels and Roza want mum? Lexi asked"

"Si, I do we all want blue marigolds and white jasmine flower's for our bouquet's. Isa said"

"What food are we going to order? Lizzy asked"

"I thought that we could have french scrolls, smoked salmon, Italian sandwiches, Chocolate fondue and a small wedding cake. Isa said"

"Wow that all sounds yummy. Lizzy and Lexi said"

"Ok we'll order the flower's first then do the food. Isa said"

"Si, of course mum. Lexi and Lizzy said"

"Hi my name is Sarah how can I help you today? Sarah asked"

"Hi Sarah my name is Isa and these are my daughters Lexi and Lizzy. I am wanting to order 12 bouquet's of blue marigolds and white jasmine for my wedding in 12 days. Isa said"

"Of course would you like the bouquet's delivered or would you like to pick them up yourself? Sarah asked"

"I would like them delivered the day before my wedding to this address. Isa said"

"Of course. Would you like to pay for the bouquet's now or when they are delivered? Sarah asked/ said"

"I would like to pay for them now please. Isa said"

"Of course follow me please." Sarah said"

"That all come's to $1,500. Would you like to pay in cash, eftpos or credit card? Sarah asked"

"I would like to pay with my credit card. Isa said"

"Of course. Would you like your receipt? Sarah said/ asked"

"No thank you. Thank you for all your help today. Isa said"

"Of course have a good day and the bouquet's will be delivered in 11 days. Sarah said"

"Of course you to. Thank you good bye. Isa said"

"Good bye. Sarah said"

"Right now we have to go order the food. Isa said"

"Of course mum. Lizzy and Lexi said"

"Hello welcome to Izzy's wedding food bakery. My name is Izzy how can I help you today? Izzy asked"

"Iz is that you? Isa asked"

"It's me your sister Isabella. Isa said"

"Isa? Oh my god ISA! How are you? How are you still alive? How did you get away from the Volturi? Is it just you that's still alive or are mum and dad still alive? Izzy asked"

"Woa Iz slow down. To answer your question's: How am I: I'm fine just getting ready for my wedding. How am I still alive: I hid from the Volturi in the forest surrounding the tribe. How did I get away from the Volturi: I didn't they weren't aware that I was there. Is it just me that's still alive or are mum and dad still alive: No its just me that survived I had to watch as they murdered our family and tribe. Isa said"

"How are you Izzy? How are you still alive? How did you get away from the Volturi? Isa asked"

"I'm fine been living on my own since mum sent me away moving to new town's every two year's to stay ahead of the Volturi. Well as I just said mum sent me away before the Volturi turned up. Wait did you say your getting married? Izzy said/ asked"

"Yeah I am I finally found my mates after several years of being on my own. Isa said"

"I... s...a I've really missed you. Izzy said"

"I've really missed you to Izzy. Isa said while hugging Izzy"

"Mum what's going on who is this? Lexi and Lizzy asked"

"Oh girls I'm so sorry I completely forgot you were there. Girl's this is your Aunt Lizzy my twin sister. Isa said"

"Izzy these are two of my daughter's Lizzy and Lexi. Isa said"

"Hello girls. Wait two of your daughter's? Izzy said/ asked"

"Hello Izzy. Lexi and Lizzy said"

"Yeah I have 5 daughter's and two boys altogether. Isa said"

"Woa can I meet them? Izzy asked"

"Of course you can. Isa said"

"You could come back with us when go home. Isa said"

"I would love to. It will also give me a chance to meet your mates. Izzy said"

"Yep. Isa said"

"Now Isa what can I do for you? Izzy asked"

"Well I want to order some french scrolls, smoked salmon, Italian sandwiches, chocolate fondue and a small wedding cake. Isa said"

"Si, of course do you want the french scrolls done the same way mum used to do them? Izzy asked"

"Si, Perfavore I haven't had any of these for years. Isa said"

"Of course Isa as I am the oldest twin mum passed the recipe down to me. Izzy said"

"You were born one minute before me your never going to let me live that down are you? Isa exclaimed"

"Nope. Now I will make some of the food you want for you the day before your wedding and the rest on the day. Izzy said"

"Grazie Il sorella. Isa said"

"Of course Il sorella. Izzy said"

"Now are we heading to your place now Il sorella? Izzy asked"

"Si, we are Il sorella. Come on girls I bet your missing your mates by now? Isa said/ asked"

"Si we are La madre. Lexi and Lizzy said"

(A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait between updates I've been really busy getting ready for and moving. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. There is only 2 more chapter's till the end. Please R & R.)


	21. Chapter Twenty: F T a M N P

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Twenty: Final Touches and Meeting New People

It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are. EE Cummings

Lexi's Pov

"Hey Ren, baby." Lexi and Isa said.

"Hey Lex, mum where have you been?" Renesmee asked.

"We've been in town ordering the flowers and food for the wedding and reception." Isa said.

"Mum who's the lady next to you? And why does she look like you?" Renesmee asked.

"Is everyone back home?" Isa asked.

"Yeah we are why?" Everyone asked.

"Because I only want to introduce my sister once." Isa explained.

"WAIT YOUR SISTER?" Everyone shouted.

"Woa lower the volume perfavore and I will explain everything." Isa said.

"Si Isa, mum sorry." Everyone said.

"This is my twin sister Isabell Lou. Iz and I were born one minute apart so Iz is the oldest when we were younger we used to do everything together we were best friends. The day the Volturi were to come my mother sent me away to get some herbs from the forest surrounding the tribe.

By the time I got back my sister was gone and the Volturi had invaded my tribe there was nothing I could do, so as you already know I hid in the bush surrounding the tribe. While Lexi, Lizzy and I were in town we went to Iz's wedding bakery shop and found her." Isa explained.

"So Izzy I'd like to introduce you to my mates: Marcus, Chelsea, Major Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie, Esme and her mate Alistair, Edward and his mates: Emmett and Alice, Captain Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte, my bond daughter Jane and her mate Jacob, my daughter Renesmee and her mates: Angela and Seth, my daughter Emily and her mates: Rick and Leah, my son Tyler and his mate: Claire, my son Ty and his mate: Collin, my daughter Lexi and her mate: Mark, my daughter Lizzy and her mate: Brady and my daughter Jay." Isa introduced.

"Everyone this is my sister Isabell." Isa said.

"Hello Everyone it's lovely to meet you all." Isabell said.

"Hello Isabell it's lovely to meet you to." Everyone said.

"Right now that the introductions are out of the way. Edward, boys did you all get your suits today?" Isa asked.

"Si Isa we did." Edward said.

"Jay have you collected all the blood I asked you to?" Isa asked.

"Si mum we have." Jay said.

"Alice, Rosa have you set up the aisle, arch, chair's and moved everything that doesn't need to be out there?" Isa asked.

"Si Isa we have." Alice and Rose said.

"Esme, Char and Renesmee have you cleaned and set up all of the rooms for the guests." Isa asked.

"Si we have Isa, mum." Esme, Char and Renesmee said.

"Ok so that's the room's clean and set up, suites for the boys bought, the flower's ordered and payed for, the food ordered, the blood collected and stored, the isle, chairs and arch set up. Now all we need to get is dresses." Isa said.

"Isa I may be able to help you with your dress." Isabell said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Isa asked.

"I have mum's wedding dress if you would like to wear it on your wedding day?" Isabell said.

"Si, I would love to wear mum's dress." Isa said.

"But how did you get it?" Isa asked.

"Mum gave it to me the day she sent me away." Isabell said.

"Well now all we need is two more wedding dresses and eleven brides maids dresses." Isa said.

"Um actually Isa you don't need to buy any wedding or brides maids dresses as I have made them already." Alice said.

"Oh Alice your brilliant. Thank you." Isa said.

"Would you like to see them?" Alice asked.

"Si, I'd love to see the brides maids dresses." Isa said.

"Ok well come on then." Alice said.

(A/N: Isa looks at the dresses and loves them.)

"So that's everything sorted and ready. Now all we need is the rest of our family and friends then my mates and I can get married." Isa said.

"Ah Isa, Mum we've got visitors coming." Everyone said.

"Ok let's go welcome them then." Isa said.

"Hello Denali Coven, Irish Coven, Egyptian Coven and Amazon Coven welcome it's so good to see you all again. Thank you for coming." Isa said.

"Hello Everyone." All the Covens said.

"Hello everyone." The Cullen's, pack and Whitlocks said.

"Um Isa who's the new girl and why does she look like you?" Everyone asked.

"Well this is my twin sister Isabell Lou. Iz and I were born one minute apart so Iz is the oldest when we were younger we used to do everything together we were best friends. The day the Volturi were to come my mother sent me away to get some herbs from the forest surrounding the tribe.

By the time I got back my sister was gone and the Volturi had invaded my tribe there was nothing I could do, so as you already know I hid in the bush surrounding the tribe. While Lexi, Lizzy and I were in town we went to Iz's wedding bakery shop and found her." Isa explained.

"So Izzy I'd like to introduce you to The Denali Coven: Tanya, Irena and her mate Charlie, Kate and her mate: Garrett, Eleazar and his mate Carmen, The Irish Coven: Siobhan and her mate Liam, Maggie and her mate Alec who is also my bond son and Jane's twin brother, Egyptian Coven: Benjamin and his mate Tia, The Amazon Coven: Senna and Zafrina." Isa introduced.

"Everyone this is my sister Isabell." Isa said.

"Hello everyone its lovely to meet you all." Izzy said.

"Hello Isabell its lovely to meet you to." Everyone said.

"Right now that everyone is here Marcus, Jasper you go with Edward and the guys while Roza, Chelz you go with Esme and the girls. Isabell and I are going for some quality time together." Isa said.

"Why do we have to be in separate groups why can't all you girls be in one group while all the guys are in the other?" Jasper asked.

"Because that's how I want it the guys are going to give you a bachelor party while the girls give Rosa and Chels their bachelorette parties I'll see you all tomorrow." Isa said.

"We'll see you tomorrow under the arch. Our Isa." Jasper, Marcus, Chelsea and Rosalie said.

"Si, you will. Ti voglio bene." Isa said.

"Ti voglio bene you to." Jasper, Marcus, Chelsea and Rosalie said.

"Mum what about the rings?" Renesmee asked.

"Ren I've already got them I kept your grandparents rings from their wedding for Jaz and I and I've also bought rings for Rosa, Chels and Marcus after I met them as I knew that I would propose to them sometime in the future." Isa said.

"Iz did you manage to get mum love heart shaped locket before you buried her?" Isabell asked.

"Yeah I did I had to get it fix and cleaned after I found it as the chain was broken." Isa said.

"Are you going to be wearing it on your wedding day?" Isabell asked.

"Yeah I am Izzy. Why?" Isa asked.

"I was just wondering." Isabell said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow my mates." Isa said.

"Si, Isa we will see you tomorrow." Jaz, Marcus, Chels and Rosa said.

"Hey Izzy do you want to go for a fly around above town?" Isa asked.

"Si, I'd love to." Isabell said.

"Izzy how come you never looked for me?" Isa asked.

"Iz I didn't know if it was safe and my powers weren't working on you at that time I really did try look for you after two years had passed but I couldn't find you without my tracking power." Isabell explained.

"What do you mean that your powers weren't working on me they have always worked on me?" Isa asked.

"I mean I just couldn't find your essence that makes up your scent I have tried several time over the years to find you but I couldn't find you. I really am sorry about that Iz if I had know where you were I would have come and helped you." Isabell explained.

"I know you would have Izzy. I've really missed you Izzy." Isa said.

"As I have missed you to but we're together now and that's all that matters." Isabell said.

"Yeah you're right we better start heading back as it's nearly morning." Isa said.

"Yeah ok come on." Isabell said.

(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I will try to keep up dates as regular as I can. There is only 1 more chapter till the end. Please R & R.)


	22. Chapter Twenty-one: The Big Day & New Be

All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators.

Chapter Twenty-one: The Big Day & New Beginnings

Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory.  
Dr Seuss

Lexi's Pov

"Come on la madre we need to get you showered and ready its your wedding day. Jane said"

"Woa calm down Jane we still have three hours before the wedding starts, is everything set up out there?"

"Si la madre, Marcus asked Jay and Alec to put on the final touches. Jane said"

"What Jay is meant to be in here with us getting ready. She will be here in a minute la madre. Jane said"

"D'accordo, so I've already had a shower this morning, so all you need to do is my hair, make up, help me put my dress and jewelry on. Ok lets start with you make up."

"Hey mum, Jane. Morning Jay. Jane and I said"

"Mum do you need me to do anything? Jay asked"

"Si can you do my hair for me in a twisted plat bun perfavore. Of course mum. Jay said"

"Jay have your sister's and brother's gotten ready? Isa asked"

"Si, they have they all down stair's with their mate's waiting for us to come down. Jay said"

"Roza, Chelsea, Jasper and Marcus are also ready and waiting down stair's in their place's just waiting for us to come down. Jay said"

"D'accordo. Grazie Jay. Isa said"

"Of course mum. Jay said"

"Well that was lucky we finished getting ready just in time. Jane mused"

"Ok it's time to get in place Jane, Jay. Isa said"

"Si, la madre. Jay and Jane said"

Time Skip To Vow's:

Marcus's Pov

"Now the girls, Jasper and Marcus have written their own vow's for today. Peter said"

(A/N: Roza, Isa and Chelsea have written their vow's to be the same so have Jasper and Marcus. So I won't write the vow's out more than twice.)

"Right Isa, Roza and Chelsea you first. Peter told Isa"

Isa's Vow's

"As I Isabella Marie, take you Chelsea Volturi, Rosalie Hale, Marcus Volturi and Jasper Whitlock to be my il marito, my la moglie, my partner in life and my one true love's. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. The most precious gift I can offer to you is myself, I will love and care for you always. I will protect you with my life. As long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed. Isa said"

"And now you Marcus and Jasper. Peter said"

Marcus's Vow's:

"As I Marcus Volturi, take you Isabella Marie, Chelsea Volturi, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock to be my la moglie, my il marito, my partner in life and my one true love's. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. The most precious gift I can offer to you is myself, I will love and care for you always. I will protect you with my life. As long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed. Marcus said"

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you il marito and la moglie you may now kiss your bride. Peter said"

(Marcus, Jasper, Roza, Chels and Isa kiss.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Whitlock."

(The crowd erupted in applause.)

Time Skip To Reception

Isa's Pov

"Isa will you do me the honor of having this dance with me? Jasper asked"

"Of course Jasper. Isa told him"

When You Say Nothing At All

It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark.

Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.

[Chorus:]  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud (oooh).  
But when you hold me near (you hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd).

Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine.

[Chorus:]  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all.  
'Cause you say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all.

[Chorus:]  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all.  
'Cause you say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all.

(You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.)

That smile on your face,  
The truth in your eyes,  
The look in your eyes,  
The touch of your hand  
Lets me know that you need me.

(You say it best when you say nothing at all.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.)

The smile on your face,  
The look in your eyes,  
The touch of your hand  
Lets me know that you need me.

Marcus's Pov

"Isa can I have this dance? Marcus asked"

"Of course Marcus. Isa said"

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Roza's Pov

"Roza can I have this dance? Marcus asked"

"Of course Marcus. Roza said"

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
and I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing

She's The One Lyrics I was her, she was me  
We were one, we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

We were young, we were wrong  
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high  
You'll be flying

Though the sea will be strong, I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play  
You'll be so high  
You'll be flying

I was her, she was me  
We were one, we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one, yeah she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one, she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one, she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one, she's the one  
She's the one

Chelsea's Pov

"Chels can I have this dance? Marcus asked"

"Of course Marcus. Chels said"

"Rosa can I have this dance? Isa asked"

"Of course Isa. Roza said"

BILLY CURRINGTON LYRICS - Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

A woman is mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you gotta take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong

[Chorus:]  
Must be doin' something right  
I just heard you sigh  
You leaned into my kiss  
And closed those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right

Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby, show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
Mmm, whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you  
What you want, whatever it takes  
Girl, I hope I'm on the right road  
And judging by the smile on your face

[Repeat Chorus]

Ah, Baby  
Mmm...

I don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but baby, I  
Must be doin' something right  
Must be doin' something right

"Ti voglio bene Rosa, Jaz, Marcus, Chels. Isa said"

"Ti voglio bene to Isa. Chels, Roza, Jaz and Marcus said"

(Isa and her mates dance with everyone and then they cut their wedding cake.)

"La madre it's time to get changed so you can leave for your honeymoon. Jane said"

"D'accordo come on then la figlia. Isa said"

"I'll meet you back here my mate's. Isa said"

"D'accordo, our mate. Marcus, Jaz, Roza and Chels said"

Time Skip To Isabella Island

"You got us an island? Isa, Roza and Chels asked"

Si, you're not upset are you? Marcus and Jasper asked"

"Of course not we think it was really sweet of you to get us an island. Isa, Roza and Chels said"

"Why don't you go have a look around while I get our bags. Marcus and Jasper suggested"

"D'accordo. Isa, Chels and Roza said"

"Wow Marcus, Jaz this place is beautiful, with all the palm trees and flowers. Rosa said"

"Grazie Marcus, Jaz Isa, Roza and Chels said"

"Prego. Jasper said"

"Now where were we...? Marcus asked"

Italian Meanings:

Husband - Il marito

Wife - La moglie

Yes - Si

Please - Perfavore

Daughter - La figlia

Mother - La madre

Ok - D'accordo

Thank you - Grazie

You're welcome - Prego

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo Sorry for such a long wait between updates I've been suffering from a really bad case of writer's block. So what do you think of this chapter? Please R & R. I will try to update quicker with the next chapter. Until next time. :)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: & E N

A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the long wait I've had this chapter sitting on my USB since last year but had completely forgot about it. There are some more picture's on my profile page for the last chapter if you want to have a look. I will try to get some more chapter's written up and published some time soon but I really just want to focus on this one for now and maybe some out takes depending on how I finish this chapter. Well that's all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to Review. :)

 _All things in this story are the intellectual property of their creators._

 _Chapter Twenty-Two: Our Honeymoon & Exciting News_

 _To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die. Thomas Campbell_

 _Isa's Pov_

 _"Wow this place is really beautiful." Isa said._

 _"Oh Mar, Jaz thank you for getting us this Island." Isa, Roza and Chels said._

 _"Your welcome our mate's." Jaz and Marcus said._

 _"The beach looks really magical in the moon light." Chels said._

 _"Si, it does." Marcus, Isa, Roza and Jaz agreed._

 _"I... Love you my mates." Isa said._

 _"As we love you Isa." Marcus, Jaz, Roza and Chels said._

 _As Roza started to lean forward Marcus leaned the rest of the way starting a passionate and hot kiss..._

 _Lemon Alert_

As Marcus and I started to kiss Roza, Jaz and Chelsea started to take their clothes off as they were watching us. Marcus and I started to slowly undress each other all the while still kissing each other once we were naked Marcus broke the kiss and picked me up then gently laid me down on the bed.

 _Marcus's hands started to roam over my body while Roza, Jaz and Chelsea were touching each other while still watching what Marcus and I were doing. When Marcus started sucking my right breast while rolling my left nipple between his right pointer and index finger I moaned and pushed his head closer to my breast Marcus then switched breasts doing what he did to my right to my left._

As Marcus was sucking my breast I turned my head to watch what Roza, Jaz and Chelsea were doing when I saw that Jaz had his tongue buried in Chelsea's pussy and had his right hand fingers pumping into Roza's pussy, I moaned and got even wetter when Marcus, Jaz, Chels and Roza smelt my arousal they all groaned.

 _It was then that I felt Marcus's tongue on my pussy slowly lapping at my arousal and when he started to pump two of his fingers into me I moaned and arched off the bed to get closer to his mouth and fingers. While Marcus was pleasuring me with his talented tongue, I turned my head to watch Jaz, Roza and Chels it was then that I saw the most arousing sight. I watched as Roza and Chels come all over Jaz's mouth and fingers which in turn made me come all over Marcus's fingers and mouth._

 _As I was coming down from my orgasm Jaz switched places with Marcus and started to kiss me when I tasted Chels' taste on Jaz's tongue I moaned as Jaz and I were kissing Jaz's hands started to roam my body as his hands reached my breasts he started to roll my nipples._

 _He then stopped the kiss and switched his right hand with his mouth while Jaz was sucking on my nipple his right hand had found its way to between my legs massaging my clit my want started to grow again and I started to moan Jasper then moved his head down my body slowly placing kisses all over me._

 _He then spread my legs and began to massage my clit. I writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I felt him exchange his fingers for his mouth. Now I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my second orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights._

 _While I was coming down from my orgasm Roza and Chels were just starting to come on Marcus's fingers and mouth when they came down from their orgasms I moved so I was directly on top of Chels then I started to kiss her while I was kissing her, my hands started to roam her body as my hands reached her breasts I started to roll her nipples._

 _Chels pulled away from the kiss to moan, I then switched my right hand with my mouth while I was sucking on her nipple my right hand had found its way to between her legs massaging her clit her want started to grow again and she started to moan. I then moved my head down her body slowly placing kisses all over her._

 _I then spread her legs and began to massage her clit. She writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I exchanged my fingers for my mouth. Now she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt her coming to a climax and all of a sudden her body went rigid and she screamed as her third orgasm swept her up to unbelievable heights._

 _As she was coming down from her orgasm. I turned my head to watch Jaz and Roza it was then that I saw the most arousing sight I watched as Roza come all over Jaz's mouth and fingers which made me moan and groan at the sight._

 _When Roza came down from her orgasm I moved so I was directly on top of Roza then I started to kiss her while I was kissing her my hands started to roam her body as my hands reached her breasts I started to roll her nipples._

 _Roza pulled away from the kiss to moan, I then switched my right hand with my mouth while I was sucking on her nipple my right hand had found its way to between her legs massaging her clit her want started to grow again and she started to moan I then moved my head down her body slowly placing kisses all over her._

 _I then spread her legs and began to massage her clit. She writhed on the bed clawing at the sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I exchanged my fingers for my mouth. Now she moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I felt her coming to a climax and all of a sudden her body went rigid and she screamed as her third orgasm swept her up to unbelievable heights._

 _It was then that I felt Jaz sliding into my pussy making me moan at the feeling of him stretching me. After Jaz was all the way in I started to rock back on to his cock making him moan and thrust at the same time, which in turn made me moan. Jaz pulled back and after a moment Jaz thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed._

 _After several thrusts I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my third orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights. As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Jaz over the edge and he moaned to his climax spilled his seed into me._

 _It was then that I felt Marcus sliding into my pussy making me moan at the feeling of him stretching me. After Marcus was all the way in I started to rock back on to his cock making him moan and thrust at the same time, which in turn made me moan. Marcus pulled back and after a moment Marcus thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed._

 _After several thrusts I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my fourth orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights. As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Marcus over the edge and he moaned to his climax and spilled his seed into me._

 _End Lemon_

 _"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...! Wow." Isa, Roza and Chels all moaned._

 _"That was amazing Marcus, Jaz." Roza said._

 _"Si, it was my mate's." Marcus said._

 _Time Skip to Arriving Back to Forks_

 _Roza's Pov_

 _"Marcus, Isa, Roza, Jaz, Chels your back! How was your honeymoon?" Alice asked._

 _"It was lovely Il sorella, my mates and I spent most of our time exploring the Island during the day and making love during the long nights." I told Alice._

 _"Well that's great news that you had a lovely honeymoon." Esme said._

 _"Ah, where is everyone as my mates and I have some good news to share with everyone." Chels asked_ _._

 _"We're right here what's the good news that you have to share?" Emmett asked while everyone else was walking into the living room and sitting down._

 _"Well Isa is pregnant...!" Jaz said._

 _"WHAT?" Everyone asked"_

 _"Mama, Mum that's great news that your having a baby with your mates." Isa's children said._

 _"Si, we are all very happy for you." Everyone said._

 _"_ _Mother do you know what you are having and how many?" Jane asked._

 _"No, not yet, we will have to wait until we can hear their heart beats." Isa explained._

 _Time Skip to When Isa Is Eight months_

 **(A/N Isa and Marcus went shopping for neutral baby clothing, furniture and other stuff after they got back from their honeymoon. Isa, Jane, Renesmee, Roza and Chelsea all worked together to do a baby nursery in a neutral color scheme. While Jaz, Emmett, Marcus and Alec got human blood for Isa to drink** _.)_

 _Jasper's Pov_

 _"Marcus?" Isa called._

 _"Yes Isa." Marcus asked._

 _"I'm thirsty can you get me some blood please." Isa asked._

 _"Of course mia Agioletto." Marcus said._

 _"Here you go Isa." Marcus said._

 _"Grazie." Isa said._

 _"Prego, mia Agioletto." Marcus said._

 _"MARCUS, ROZA, CHELSEA, JASPER IT'S TIME! GET IN HERE!" Isa yelled._

 _"Isa we're right here what do you need us to do?" Jasper asked._

 _"Can you help me up to the birthing room that the girls set up a few weeks ago, perfavore? Isa asked._

 _"Of course my mate." Marcus said while carrying her up the stairs._

 _"Ness I need you to go find your Aunt and tell her I've gone into labour you might have to phase to find her?" Isa asked._

 _"Si, of course mum." Renesmee said._

 _"Roza can you please go find the rest of my children and tell them I have gone into labour as they will want to be here when our children are born?" Isa asked._

 _"Of course my mate." Roza said._

 _"Mama, Mum how are you holding up?" Isa's children asked._

 _"I'm doing fine, now we just have to wait for your sister and Aunt to turn up." Isa said._

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_

 _"Isa why didn't you just use the mind link to tell me to come home?" Isabell asked while running into the room._

 _"Because I have had to concentrate on not pushing as you weren't here yet and using the mind link would have taken some of my concentration away." Isa said._

 _"Alright, I need for you to push on the next contraction Isa." Isabell said._

 _"PUSH!" Isabell yelled._

 _"AHHHH! F*****G HELL! MARCUS, JASPER I'M NEVER LETTING YOU NEAR ME SEXUALLY EVER AGAIN THIS F*****G HURT'S!" Isa screamed._

 _"One more push, Isa and you can meet your next child." Isabell called._

 _(A/N: Isabell apart from Rose and Edward is the only one in the family that has a doctors degree and is the only one Isa and her mates trust to see her naked while giving birth.)_

 _"AHHHH!" Isa screamed._

 _"And here she, is and such a beautiful baby she is as well." Isabell said while cleaning and wrapping the baby._

 _"OHHHH! Looks like introductions are going to have to wait, Isabell as my other children are wanting to come into the world to." Isa grunted._

 _"Ah, si when the contraction hits push for 10 seconds then breathe." Isabell said._

 _Twenty Minutes Later_

 _"Oh! I'm never doing that again! Even thought the pain is worth it in the end." Isa groaned._

 _"You did really well Isa." Roza and Chelsea said while each holding a baby._

 _"Are you up for guests Isa?" Isabell asked after poking her head in the door._

 _"Si, I am. Just remind them that I am tired and I don't want to much noise to upset the babies." Isa called._

 _"Of course Isa." Isabell said._

 _"Isa how are doing?" Alice asked while everyone walked in._

 _"I'm doing alright, Alice. A little sore and tired but all the babies are the right size and healthy." Isa said._

 _"That's good." Alice said._

 _"What did you end up having Isa?" Emmett asked._

 _"We ended up having three girls and two boys." Isa said._

 _"What did you call them?" Esme and Jane asked._

 _"The boys are named Anthony Charles and_ Benjamin Jasper. Named after you Edward, Isa and Isabell's father and Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven." Marcus said.

 _"Grazie tante." Edward said after giving them all a hug._

 _"Your most aenvenuti." Roza said._

 _"And the girls?"All the girls asked._

 _"Alice Jane, Tia Kay, Angela Rose. After you Alice, Jane, also after Isa and Isabell's mother and after our mate Roza." Chelsea said._

 _"Grazie tante." Alice and Jane said while giving them a hug._

 _"Your most aenvenuti." Isa said._

 _"Isa why didn't you mention that you were going to name two of my nieces and nephews after family member's?" Isabell asked._

 _"I didn't think that you would mind if I did." Isa said._

 _"I don't it's just a shock to hear those names after so long." Isabell said._

 _"Yeah it has." Isa sighed._

 _"Jaz I have a feeling that Sam is going to be calling soon to ask for a meeting." Isa said._

 _"But why would he want a meeting with us after all we have left Forks?" Chelsea asked while holding Alice Jane._

 _"I'm not sure but we will be finding out in 1 minute." Isa said._

 _Conversation Between Sam and Jasper_

 _Sam -_ _ **Bold**_ _and Jasper – Italic's_

 _Jasper: Hello Whitlock Residence._

 _ **Sam: Hello may I please speak to Jasper.**_

 _Jasper: Hello Samuel. What can I do for you?_

 _ **Sam: My pack and I were just wondering where you and your family are. As there have been some vampires around Forks looking for you or more specifically your mate Isabella.**_

 _Jasper: Did they give you a name and reason that they were looking for my mate?_

 _ **Sam: The first male said that his name was Benjamin, while the other male was called Liam and the females were their mates called Tia and Siobhan. They said that the reason they were looking for Isabella is that they need her help with something but wouldn't say what.**_

 _Isa: Hello Sam was there another female and male couple with them by the names of Maggie and Alec?_

 _ **Sam: Hello Isabella no there were only two vampire couples that we found.**_

 _Isa: Ok grazie._

 _ **Sam: Of course. Jasper what do you want me to tell them?**_

 _Jasper: If you see them again tell Benjamin to call Isa on her cellphone but we will start heading back towards Forks later tomorrow. Is there anything else we need to know before I go._

 _ **Sam: Yes since you and your family left six more wolves have phased and they all say that they have a pulling sensation in their chests whenever they are near Isabella's house.**_

 _Jasper: Ok thanks for letting us know I will call you when we are in Forks to set up a time for a meeting._

 _ **Sam: Of course Goodbye for now.**_

 _Jasper: Goodbye for now._

 _"Isa what's wrong?" Roza asked._

 _"Something fishy is going on, but I don't know what." Isa said._

 _"Alice have you had any more weird feelings or visions that are just black?" Isa asked.  
_

 _"Si, I have. It's really weird but the weird feelings and black visions only ever happen if I am either near you or touching you. The last vision I had was just after Sam called when I touched your hand." Alice said._

 _"You were going to mention to Roza that you thought that they could be to do with my old tribe but stopped yourself. Why?" Isa asked._

 _"Because I'm not sure if it does have anything to do with your tribe but whenever you think about your old tribe and I'm near you, then I get black visions and weird feelings." Alice said._

 _"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to go out there and have a look to see if anything is going on out there." Isa said._

 _"Not on your own you not. You have just given birth and we're not letting you out of our sights." Everyone said._

 _"I never said I was going to go on my own." Isa exclaimed._

 _"It looks like all the children are coming but only in wolf form." Isa said._

"What? Why?" Everyone but Isabell asked.

 _"Because the babies have shifted for the first time." Isabell said._

 _Time Skip to Out Skirts of Denali_

 _"What the hell is going on the last time I was here none of this was here?" Isa exclaimed._

 _"Surprise Isa." Isabell said._

 _"Isabell what's going on?" Isa asked._

 _"_ Well, a few days after mum sent me away I came back to the tribe only to find it completely destroyed. I was just getting ready to leave when I smelt a familiar scent so I followed it and found Jackson with his mate coming back from their honeymoon when I told them what had happened before mum sent me away Jackson and Sarah both broke down crying. So after calming down we all made a plan to rebuild the tribe in secret so the Volturi wouldn't find out about it.

It wasn't long after the tribe had been finished that Sarah fell pregnant then nine months later gave birth to two girls and two boys who they named Jason, Aaron, Felicity and Amelia. After they were born I found my mate in Aaron after the kids twenty third birthday, Aaron and I got married and had children of our own.

 _Aaron and I had been happily married for a hundred years when the Volturi caught wind that there was a family of shifters living in London Aro, Caius and Marcus sent a group of their guards to London to capture us and take us back to Volterra but as Aaron and I didn't want them to find out about the tribe, we ran._

 _It wasn't until we got to Ireland that we realised that one of our sons was missing Aaron and I headed back after we told our kids to hide and stay where they hid to where we last saw him and found him surrounded by the group of guards we weren't fast enough to warn our son not to attack them and Demitiri killed him before he knew what was happening to stop them from following our scents Aaron used his shield to hide our scents before running back to our children._

 _Aaron and I realised that it wasn't safe for us to live outside of the tribe so we headed back, Aaron, our kids and I have been living back in the tribe for the last fifteen years to protect our families and friends._

 _It wasn't until you walked into my shop that I knew there were any other shifters living outside of the tribe." Isabell explained._

 _"Wait! Hold on when I found you, you said that you'd been on your own since mum sent you away. So which is the truth that you have a mate and children or that you've been on your own for the last 115 years?" Isa asked._

 _"Mi dispiace il sorella, but I had to make sure that you weren't part of the Volturi before telling and showing you our tribe." Isabell said._

 _"It's alright il sorella, it's just a big shock to see all this rebuilt and being lived in." Isa said._

 _"Of course il sorella." Isabell said._

 _"So are Aaron and your children still here and can I meet them?" Isa asked._

 _"Si, of course they are and of course you can meet them." Isabell said._

 _"Follow me, I'll take you to my home where they all should be." Isabell said._

 _"ISABELL, MUM where the hell have you been?" four men and six girls all called._

 _"Aaron, children. I've been catching up with someone I haven't seen for a very long time." Isabell said._

 _"Who?" Aaron asked._

 _"Um, that would be me. My name is Isabella Marie and Isabell is my twin sister." Isa said while stepping forward._

 _"Hello Isabella it's lovely to be able to finally meet you I have heard a lot about you." Aaron said._

 _"All good things I hope?" Isa asked._

 _"Of course." Aaron said._

"Isabella may I ask why you have some members of the Volturi and other vampires with you?" Aaron asked.

 _"Please Aaron, family calls me Isa. As to why I have vampires with me well Marcus, Jasper, Rosalie and Chelsea are my mates, Jane and Alec are my children, and the rest of the vampires are my friends and family." Isa explained._

 _"How is it possible for you to be mates with vampires?" One of Isabell's sons asked._

 _"I'm not sure young one." Isa said._

 _"Oh si, I haven't introduced you to my children yet. Isa these are my daughters Isa Marie, Roza Lou, Maria Jane (Mj for short), Alirose Lorna, Mary Alice, Annabelle Jane (Aj for short) and my sons Jason Lee (Lj for short), Ivan Luke, Jackson James and Leigh William." Isabell introduced._

 _"Children this is my sister and your Aunt Isabella." Isabell said._

 _"Hello Aunt Isabella." Isabell's children said._

 _"Hello my lovely nieces and nephews." Isa said._

 _(A/N: Isabell's mate, children, Isabella, her mates, children and family all spent the next few hour's getting to know each other, before Isa and everyone apart from Isabell and her family left to start heading towards Forks.)_

 _(A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. There is only the Epilogue to come. Please R & R.) - _


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three O H E A

All things TWILIGHT are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Epilogue: Our Happily Ever After

Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away. Maya Angelou

Marcus's Pov

"It's been an interesting past few years after we dealt with Amun we headed back to Forks to meet up with Sam and the pack."

Flash Back

"After we had lift Alaska we headed back to Forks to find out why Ben, Tia, Siobhan and Liam where in Forks looking for Isa by the time we found them it was late into the third day after leaving Alaska."

"Ben, Tia what are you guys doing here? Isa asked"

"Isa thank god we've found you Maggie and Alec have gone missing we can't find them anywhere the last time we saw them was before they left on holiday to Britain. Ben said"

"Have you tired calling them? Jasper asked"

"Si, we have Jasper they never answer the calls always go straight to the answering machines. Liam said"

"Siobhan we're they in any trouble? Esme asked"

"Not that we know of. Siobhan said"

"Alistair is there anyway you could find them? Tia asked"

"No but I do know that they aren't hurt but they are being held against there will. Alistair said"

"By who? Isa asked"

"I'm not sure but they are linked to your past Isa. Alistair said"

"The only ones left alive from my past are my family and Ben's old Coven. Isa said"

"Ben, Tia have you been in contact with Amun recently? Marcus asked"

"No after we went home we packed up our stuff and left Amun's Coven Tia and I had been travelling on our own before we ran into Liam and Siobhan in Ireland. Ben said"

"Well we better get to Amun's compound before he hurts Alec and Maggie. Jasper said"

"Si. Everyone said"

Time Skip

"Ben I think that you and Tia should go in first and talk to Amun see if you can get him to give up what he wants with Maggie and Alec. Marcus said"

"Si of course. Ben said"

Conversation Between Amun and Ben – Italic

"Amun you here? Ben called"

"Ben, Tia what are you doing here you have no business being here? Amun said"

"I heard through the grape vine that you have Maggie and Alec captive we were just wondering what you want with them? Ben said"

"What does it matter to you? Amun asked"

"Well for one thing they are friends of ours and Alec is Isabella's son. Tia said"

"Si I know that Alec is Isabella's son that is why I took him I want Isabella to feel some of the pain that I felt when that pack of mutts took my mate from me. Amun said"

"Amun Isa wasn't apart for that pack as she as well I have told hundreds of times why won't you accept that. Ben said"

"Because I know for a fact that the pack that killed my mate is from her once deceased tribe so now that I have Alec I will kill him and get some of my revenge on her. Amun said"

"I'm sorry Amun but I can't let you do that. Isa said"

"Isabella what are you doing here? Amun sneered"

"I'm here to get my son and his mate, and to finally kill you as you have crossed the last of my patience with you. Isa said"

"Ben get them out off here. Isa said"

"Si Isa. Come on guys. Ben said"

(Isa tore Amun apart and burned his pieces.)

"Alec, Maggie are you alight? Liam asked"

"Si we are now that we are free. Alec said"

"Well lets head back to Forks we still have to meet up with Sam. Isa said"

"Si let's go. Jasper said"

Time Skip

Conversation Between Sam and Bella – Italics

"Hello Uley residence. Emily said"

"Hello this is Isabella is Sam home by by chance? Isa asked"

"Of course Isabella I'll go grab him. Emily said"

"Hello Isabella how can I help you? Sam asked"

"Hello Sam I'm just calling to tell you that we will be at the Treaty line in 20 minutes. Isa said"

"Okay we will see you there. Sam said"

"OK goodbye. Isa said"

"Goodbye. Sam said"

"Hello Jasper how was your trip down from Alaska? Sam asked"

"Hello Sam it was fine thank you. We thought it would be a good idea to introduce you and the pack to our children. Jasper said"

"Si of course. Sam said"

(Sam tells the pack to phase back.)

"How about I introduce the new members first? Sam suggested"

"Si of course. Marcus said"

"As you have Claire, Rick, Angela, Mark, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady and Colin they have siblings that have phased there names are Lee, Jason, Rebecca, Chaz and Samantha. There are two girls and three boys they have all expressed interest in joining your pack. Sam said"

"Hello Lee, Jason, Rebecca, Chaz and Samantha. Everyone said"

Hello Everyone. Lee, Jason, Rebecca, Chaz and Samantha said"

"Well these are my children Alice Jane, Tia Kay, Angela Rose. Anthony Charles and Benjamin Jasper. There are three girls and two boys. Isa said"

"Hello Alice Jane, Tia Kay, Angela Rose. Anthony Charles and Benjamin Jasper. The pack said"

"Hello everyone. Alice Jane, Tia Kay, Angela Rose. Anthony Charles and Benjamin Jasper said"

"Sam we've imprinted on Isa's children. The new wolves said"

"Kids have you imprinted on them as well? Isa asked"

"Si we have mum. Alice Jane, Tia Kay, Angela Rose. Anthony Charles and Benjamin Jasper said"

"Well Lee, Jason, Chaz, Rebecca and Samantha you can join my pack or you can stay with the one you have as we will be staying in Forks. Isa said"

"We would like to join your pack Isa. Jason said"

"Si f course why don't you go pack up your things and meet us at my house. Isa suggested"

"Si of course Isa. Jason said"

End Flash Back

"What are you thinking so hard about Marcus? Chels asked"

"Just about what has happened since we left Alaska. Marcus said"

"Si a lot has happened but all for the better. Chels said"

"Si I agree. Isa said"

We all found our own piece of perfect after the war and continued to live in Forks with the family and friends visiting from time to time.

Fin

A/N: So that's it this is the final chapter for W.F.M.L.T.B thank you for reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
